Wicked Games
by RosemaryTavington
Summary: Ragnar decides to take princess Gisla to the Viking camp after he makes his way out of the Parisian castle. What happens when he tasks Rollo to watch this most valuable new possession? Will be M-rated later.
1. Chapter 1: Why am I here?

**AN: welcome to my second Rollo x Gisla fanfiction that should keep us occupied until February 18th 2016! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: the historical flaws (like her family members) are there for a reason... Also, this is fiction, not me writing a history essay. This is my fantasy :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Why am I here?  
**

* * *

They were celebrating.

Both Viking men and women. They raided the city of Paris all day long, thanks to their king who managed to trick the Frankians into letting him receive a Christian burial.

Small detail, the Viking king was not dead. He jumped from the casket, abducted the youngest Frankian princess and managed to let his people inside of the Parisian walls.

That night almost everyone in the camp was celebrating their victory. Except for Ragnar who was dying and wanted to go home the next day. He got what he came for, he got inside the city. That was enough.

"I have an important task for you brother" Ragnar said as they walked to Rollo's tent.

"And what is that?" Rollo replied, quite tired after the long and successful day.

"I need you to safeguard something of great value for me. Something that will get us much more than just riches from this country".

Rollo smirked "You have my attention".

Ragnar opened the tent and walked his brother in.

Rollo's heart skipped several beats as he caught a first glimpse of her. His breath stuck somewhere down his throat in response to her image. A young woman, obviously royalty, tied to the wooden pole in the middle of his tent.

It was the young princess of Frankia. The woman who'd been the cause of him falling of the wall.

She refused to look at them, staring into the void with a stern look on her face.

Ragnar tapped Rollo on his back "Tomorrow I will go back to Kattegat. You chose to stay here in my place. This will give you something to negotiate for me. Keep her safe, especially from Kalf's men. No harm is to come to her. Will you do this for me?".

Rollo was still eyeing the young woman in the middle of the tent "Of course" he replied, a mere whisper.

"Good".

And with that, Ragnar left. Just like that. Leaving Rollo in his own tent, feeling a little lost. Not knowing what to do with the girl or himself for that matter. Which was ironic, because when he first saw her on the tower, her fierce posture provoked him greatly. He wanted to get to her, only to fall off a wall when her enthralling gaze met his eyes.

At first he wanted to believe it was their Christian magic which caused him to fall of the wall. But he knew all too well that it was something else. It was the realization of the seers prophecy.

Rollo slowly moved forward, towards her. Suddenly her eyes flew up to meet his impelling gaze. His heart jumped in his chest as her eyes met his from up close.

 _Angry eyes_.

But also curious.  
 **  
**Rollo moved a little closer as he eyed her up and down. She was seated on the floor, her hands tied behind her back around the pole. The dress, her hair and simply everything about her told the story of her privileged birth. The crown had fallen off her head, lying next to her on the ground.

Gisla stared back at him with the same penetrating eyes, not willing to back down for a heathen. She recognized the man who climbed the ladder, slaying several knights at once with one swing of his ax. The great warrior, who fought like a crazy bear. The man who spiked their machine on the bridge. So this was what he looked like up close.

Interesting. And slightly less brutal than in battle.

He was very tall and broad, a lot bigger than any man she'd ever seen in Frankia. His hair was long and his beard was also a lot fuller than what she was used to. She suddenly understood why her Frankian knights lost the battle even though they outnumbered the men from the North.

He was intimidating.

Although, at the same time he appeared less scary without an ax in his hand. Now he was just a man. A very big man though. She continued to look at him. His eyes had an intriguing sparkle to them, almost kind and peaceful. They showed the opposite of her own feelings right now.

Rollo moved even closer and knelt down in front of her, never breaking away from her penetrating gaze.

He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed slowly. His body reacted to hers. He wondered if she was nervous, or perhaps afraid of him. If she was, she certainly was a master at hiding it. Her body language gave away absolutely nothing. As if she was made of ice.

He noticed several cuts around her throat, shallow ones, but still covered in dried up blood. Probably caused by the knife his brother held against her throat when he made his way out of the castle.

Rollo leaned forward, carefully reaching out for her chin to inspect her more closely. For a moment he thought her breathing exhilarated, but she quickly steadied herself. Or perhaps it was just his imagination. He reached for the bowl of water and cloth next to her as he slowly dabbed the blood around her neck.

She tried to shoo away from him, dodge his hands, but she was tied to a pole. She shivered at his touch, surprised by the gentleness in his warrior hands.

"What is your name?" he suddenly asked. She did not reply.

Rollo tried again, this time in the Anglo-Saxon language. He believed he saw her flinch, make eye contact for a mere second as if she understood him this time. But she still did not reply.

"Never mind" he sighed "You probably do not understand a word I am saying".

Gisla was still pressing her back into the wooden pole, trying to avoid his gentle touch somehow, or at least show him that she did not appreciate his Pagan hands on her. Even if it was to clean her wounds.

He looked around, down at her wrists. She was so small, she had nowhere to go and was probably sore from sitting here all day. There was no reason to keep her tied up. He moved his hands around her, this time he clearly heard her inhale sharply.

"Settle down" he murmured "I will not hurt you".

Whatever he was saying, his voice sounded gentle, with a kindness to it which annoyed her.

He carefully cut through the ropes and half expected her to attack him as soon as she was loose. But she did no such thing. Gisla slowly brought both her wrists forward and rubbed them carefully. She almost opened her mouth to thank him, but bit her tongue just in time. She slowly arched her back as she stretched her muscles. For a moment, his eyes lingered on her chest, but the princess did not notice. She was truly very sore from sitting here all day. Her arms, back and legs hurting and partially numb. She exhaled slowly as she felt the blood run through freely again, finally able to use her arm muscles.

Rollo got up again, looking down at her as she eyed his every move. Like a deer, eyeing her predator. The young woman from the tower. The princess who made him believe he understood the seers prophecy. He walked towards the tent's exit and called in Sinric.

The wanderer was shocked when he saw the youngest princess of Frankia sitting on the ground in Rollo's tent.

"I need you to translate for me" Rollo simply stated "Ask her name".

Sinric did as Rollo told him but Gisla refused to answer.

"Why is she not saying anything? You speak Frankian, do you not wanderer?".

"Of course!" Sinric replied a little nervous "And she most likely speaks the Anglo-Saxon language. But she has no desire to speak with you I suspect".

Rollo sighed. Wonderful start.

"She is princess Gisla of Frankia" Sinric explained "She does not need to tell me this, I am from this country. She is the youngest daughter of Emperor Charles III. She has an older sister named Adelais and two older brothers. Her oldest brother is prince Louis of Frankia, heir to the throne".

Gisla angrily avoided all eye contact with both men, staring into the void instead. Perhaps it would anger the Viking warrior that she refused to speak with him.

"Tell her that I am not going to hurt her. And tell her that she cannot go anywhere, this camp is surrounded by my men and she will have to stay in this tent for a while".

As Sinric translated to the princess, Rollo watched her eyes fill up with blazing anger.

"Why am I here?" she suddenly snapped Sinric.

Rollo was surprised at the sound of her voice, it made it all the more real that she was actually inside his tent and under his control for now. He could not help but enjoy it a little. He'd been intrigued with the woman since the first time he saw her, and now she was in his tent, alone with him. How could he not enjoy it?

"She wishes to know why she is here".

Rollo explained that his brother the king wished to use her in the upcoming negotiations with Frankia and that she would be safe inside his tent, as long as she stayed inside. It would probably take no longer than a few days. Sinric translated every word but Gisla no longer replied. Rollo walked Sinric out, thanked him and told him that he would need his services more often the upcoming days.

Sinric shook his head and smiled "She is a princess Rollo, an educated woman. She speaks the Anglo-Saxon language".

Rollo frowned "She does?".

"Of course she does. Even you and I speak it. But I suspect she has no desire to speak with you. Do not expect to find a pleasant conversation partner in her".

Rollo laughed, tapped Sinric on the back and lead him out of the tent.

When he came back into the tent, everything happened so fast, it was no more than a flash. The young woman stood on the other side of his tent, a blade in her hands. Her eyes were blazing as she brought the blade up to her chest with clear intentions of ramming it inside herself.

"NO!".

Rollo dived forward, straight into her small physique. He brought her to the ground with a loud thud, the knife disappearing somewhere on the floor. She grunted in pain and irritation of her plan going wrong.

It took Rollo a few seconds to realize he was still lying on top of her, breathing heavily as he looked down at her tempting face. It sunk into him what had just happened. Gisla lay frozen on the ground underneath him, she turned her face to the side with a look of pure anger.

Rollo growled as he got off of her, pulling her to her feet in the process.

Wonderful. A short time in, and the object of his desire had already tried to kill herself.

Rollo grabbed her upper arm a little roughly as he walked her over to the pole again, putting her down on the ground.

"You" he pointed at her "Stay there!" he spoke in Anglo-Saxon, not sure if she understood, but his body language must have been clear enough.

The next few minutes Rollo strolled throughout his tent, removing all sharp objects except for the weapons he had on him.

Gisla still refused to speak as he moved through his tent, cursing and mumbling on about what on earth she was thinking.

When he was done gathering every single sharp object, he left the tent, leaving Gisla to think about her possible next step. When he came back later, he was carrying water and food.

"Life lesson" he suddenly spoke as he knelt down in front of her "When you get captured and manage to get your hands on a weapon, you kill your captor, and not yourself".

 _As if I could have escaped, you dumb brute. And I was not going to kill myself, you fool._

Rollo sighed, she remained silent.

He put the water and bread in front of her "You must be hungry, or at least thirsty".

She looked at it with disgust.

"It is not poisoned" he pressed her as he demonstrated his good intent by breaking a piece of bread and eating it "Neither is the water".

Rollo drank from the bowl.

 _Now I will definitely not drink from it._

Gisla wondered why he tried to speak with her so desperately. His understanding of the Anglo-Saxon tongue was quite good. But why would they have to speak at all?

Rollo sighed as Gisla still refused to speak or even move, let along eat or drink.

He looked at her intently. Trying a different, more kind, method now "I understand that you are afraid. But you are not here to get hurt princess. You are in no danger. There is no need to take your own life" he sighed "So please eat and drink".

She scoffed arrogantly and suddenly a small and haughty smile played around her lips.

"Afraid?" she asked with much disdain. Gisla clenched her teeth together, his words had provoked her and wounded her pride. How dare this Northman assume that she was afraid of him. She was a princess of the blood and nothing he could do to her, would scare her.

His head had snapped up as she finally spoke, eyeing her intently in hope for more words.

"You think that I would take my own life because… I am afraid?" she sounded even more furious now, her voice was soft and he had obviously insulted her by assuming she feared him "I merely tried to wound myself for the same reasons that I will not eat your food or drink your water. Because I do not want you to have something to negotiate with. Because you have already received so much that does not belong to you" Gisla leaned forward angrily as she narrowed her eyes at him "A wounded princess is no good to you warrior. A hurt and weakened princess will enrage the people of Frankia, it will give them exactly what they need to destroy you: rage and fury to avenge their martyred princess".

He listened to her voice and enjoyed it so intensely, that it took a few seconds for him to understand the content of what she just said.

Rollo offered her the food again "You might as well eat and drink princess, for you will not be able to starve or hurt yourself".

"You will have to force it down my throat then" she snapped.

"Gladly" he replied amusingly as he scoffed out another laugh, by the Gods this girl was feisty "But trust me, it will be in vain" he continued "In a mere few days you will be out of here and back in your comfortable castle. Because you are leverage, and not to be harmed. There _will_ be negotiations with your father, and I _will_ safely return you to him".

Gisla sighed as she leaned back against the pole. Rollo held out the food once more. She rolled her eyes and accepted his offer.

That night she tried to escape. Against her better judgement but she simply had to try. This time not by killing herself, but an actual escape through the back of the tent. The Viking warriors seemed to be celebrating outside, again. They were loud and there were big fires around which they danced all night. She hoped the Pagans would be distracted and drunk enough to never notice her small physique escaping into the woods.

It was a rash and almost dumb idea. If only she had a little more time, she could have planned it. But she had to try. She never expected it to work. And she was right because it did not.

Within two seconds after she left the tent, she found herself tackled to the ground, looking up at the face of her least favorite host.

"Going somewhere princess?" Rollo smirked down at her "Not without an escort surely? Unless of course… this was meant to be an escape?".

She growled and tried to move out from under him "Get off me you dog" she hissed.

He chuckled as he moved up, grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He walked her back inside. She instantly jerked her arm loose as she walked over to the pole where she sat down angrily.

"Now why would you try to escape, when I just promised that within days you will be back home?"

"I thought you would be celebrating. Too drunk to notice me" she grumbled "I had to try".

Rollo laughed as he walked towards her "I admire your willfulness and courage. But I never stopped watching you" he knelt in front of her, gripping her chin as he forced her to look at him "You cannot escape me" he whispered darkly as he thought about the prophecy again.

It was her. It had to be. He truly wanted it to be her…

Gisla did not reply, she simply stared at him. She was not afraid of him but something about the way her body reacted to him being close, made her feel extremely uneasy and slightly ashamed.

Rollo picked up a long rope as he grabbed her wrists and tied the rope around them.

"I am sorry for this" he said as he locked eyes with her.

She pressed her lips together "Yes, I can tell how sorry you are".

He smirked as he slowly licked his lips, she was quite… tempting.

"Princess, if only there was another way to make sure you would not disappear like a thief in the night while I sleep peacefully" he smirked as he imagined pressing his body against hers on the make shift bed as they slept together.

She glared at him darkly, her lips mere inches away from his warm breath "I will have your head for this Northman".

"Let us not start threatening each other" he smirked at her lustfully "It makes the night so much more unpleasant than it can be".

She bit her lip nervously as she tried to look away, taunting this man would probably not be wise.

Once the rope was tied around her wrists, he tied it around his own wrist in such a way that she could still move around the entire tent, but he would wake up if she tried to escape.

Then Rollo gestured towards his make shift bed "Go to sleep".

Her eyes grew big "Are you mad?" she gasped in angry shock "I will not sleep next to you!".

He frowned "I am not asking you. Unless that is what you want of course" the mischief was back in his eyes.

Gisla wisely ignored his last comment. How dare he…

"I will sleep on the floor" he explained "Something you are most likely not accustomed to. Therefore you may sleep on the bed".

Gisla defiantly crossed her arms in front of her chest "I am not tired".

He sighed "Go to sleep princess".

"You do not command me Pagan".

Rollo threw his head back and laughed, this young woman… was a challenge at least.

She squeaked when the big warrior swiftly moved his arm around her waist, pressing her flush against him "You can either go to sleep right now, in my bed, with me on the floor" he whispered dangerously close to her face "Or I will pin you down on the bed, and keep you there. I know what I prefer, but unfortunately it is your choice".

"Remove your hands" she only just managed to reply as his breath still caressed her face..

"Are you tired now, your highness?" he smirked.

Gisla swallowed hard "Yes".

"Good" he replied, suddenly removing his hands from her body, leaving a warm imprint that almost caused her to feel the loss of his touch. Gisla cursed herself for it.

For a moment there was clear doubt and confusion in her eyes as she strolled a little closer towards to bed, still looking at him, wondering why on earth he would do her such kindness.

She carefully moved the animal furs back and stepped into the bed. It smelled a little strange, different than what she was used to but certainly not unpleasant. As she put down her head, she realized the bed smelled of him, obviously. She flushed and turned around. This was highly inappropriate but she could not possibly sleep on the floor if she'd expected to get any sleep at all.

"Sweet dreams princess. If you are lucky, I'll have you home within two days".

Gisla did not reply as she closed her eyes. He was a lot kinder than she'd imagined and it almost made her feel shameful of her prejudice against him.

* * *

She stood in the opening of the tent that morning, watching them. At first it was the commotion that woke he, after which she found out almost half of the Northmen were entering their boats, rowing off towards wherever they came from. She noticed their king, the brother of her captor, was also leaving. He still did not look very well and she would not be surprised if he'd actually die soon.

 _Good_.

After they left, everything settled down again as men and women both went about their business. She watched him, her captor, as he trained the warriors in the middle of a fighting pit. They trained with real weapons, which made her wonder if they ever got hurt during a training. Judging by the armor most of them did not wear, it probably happened quite a lot. Or perhaps training without armor and with real weapons created a more realistic environment of battle. Perhaps it caused them to try harder, because there was no safety net.

"Good morning princess" his voice suddenly brought her back to reality "I trust you have slept well your highness?".

Her head snapped into his direction, she instantly noticed he was not wearing a shirt and it caused her temperature to rise as she blushed. He truly should not be walking around like that, especially not around her, as she was royalty. It clearly showed the lack of manners in this savage.

He smirked contently when he noticed her reaction to him "What are you doing?" he tried again to speak with her.

She narrowed her eyes at him with a familiar blazing anger as she disguised her discomfort that his shirtless body made her experience "I am imagining your alluring face on a pike" she replied with a smirk "Because that is what will happen to you once we defeat your army of pigs and dogs".

Rollo smirked, she amused him greatly "You flatter me your highness, you truly believe my head to be that alluring?".

She rolled her eyes as she turned her head away. Leave it to this arrogant brute to only extract a compliment from her threats. Gisla continued to watch the warriors train, she had to admit it was intriguing and while she was here, she may as well get some insight on their techniques.

"You are watching me and my warriors fight" he stated "Are you impressed?".

"Hardly".

Rollo smirked, although he had genuinely hoped for a different answer. Even though he knew she lied. He wished for her to admit how impressed she truly was, for he trained these men himself. They were his closest and most trusted chieftains. Not only did he train them himself, he was their leader because of the simple fact that out of all of them, he was the greatest warrior and he knew it.

"I have an offer for you" he stated determinedly.

"I am not interested".

"Hear me out. If you can defeat one of my men in a fight without weapons, you are free to go".

Her eyes grew big as she turned around to look at him. Was he actually serious? His eyes told her that he was not. He was mocking her clearly.

"No weapons, first person on the ground loses" he explained further.

She continued to stare at him. He was making a fool of her. There was no other explanation. He thought that because she was a woman, little and had no fighting experience, she would be humiliated, or deny this challenge and simply accept her fate to be a sacrificial lamb in this war. Used as bait for negotiations. In order for these Northmen to receive even more than they already had. Even more on top of what they were not entitled to in the first place.

He smirked down at her in silence, he knew she would not accept.

Rollo turned around, but just before he walked off, her quiet voice pulled him back.

"I accept".

* * *

 **AN: hope you enjoyed it, if so, please let me know :-D**


	2. Chapter 2: We do not marry for love

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Just wanted to let you know that this will be a short story, I am aiming for 6, maybe 7 chapters I think :-)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter two: We do not marry for love  
**

* * *

How he had underestimated her.

He was sure he would win the bet. Well, at first he was sure she would not accept the bet... but then she _did_ and then he was sure he would win it. The rules were simple; she chose one of his warriors to fight. There were no weapons involved and the first person down on the ground, lost. He even instructed his warrior not to hurt the princess but to merely tackle her to the ground carefully.

Now he sighed painfully as he rubbed his temples, reminiscing on how she outsmarted him. How she outsmarted all of them. Gisla had chosen one of the older, heavier, warriors to enter the fighting pit with. His name was Eluf. Rollo had laughed at her, believing she underestimated the fighting skills of older warriors. But she never did. She simply wished to tire Eluf out, 'dance' around him in the fighting pit, long enough for him to be easily kicked off his feet.

And that was exactly what happened. She did not know how to fight but she was fast and small. And someone had clearly taught her how to dodge attacks and defend herself. Her speed and small posture were a great advantage. She dodged every attack that Eluf threw at her, swiftly moved away every time the warrior came at her. Until within no time, Eluf could hardly stand on his feet and she merely had to push him over to win.

First person down on the ground lost. Those were the rules and she did not need to cheat.

She outsmarted them all. He had to give her that.

Unfortunately Rollo had to keep his word: he let her go.

It was not all bad. It would possibly show his good will to the Frankian emperor that he'd let his daughter go. It would make future negotiations go easier also.

He looked down at her as she stood next to the horse, ready to part ways. Something inside of him caused him to feel uneasy about the situation. Uncomfortable by the fact that she was leaving.

 _Disappointed._

His hand gripped lightly around her upper arm as he moved closer to her, next to the horse. Rollo smirked down at the princess, she eyed him a little nervously. She loathed the way her body reacted to his when he stood so close or simply touched her like he did now. It was new, unfamiliar and just plain treachery by her own body.

She wondered if this was what her sister Adelais meant when she tried to tell Gisla about physical attraction. Gisla did not want to listen because everything Adelais said after that, was just absolutely ridiculous and Gisla did not believe it would ever happen to her.

Besides, physical attraction with the enemy?

No. It was simply unheard of.

"Give your father a message from me" he whispered into her ear, his voice was dark.

Gisla turned her face to the side as she ignored his warm breath against her earlobe, then she looked at him "Why not come with me to the castle and give it yourself?".

"I think not princess" Rollo chuckled as he combed with his other hand through his beard "Tell him that we wish to negotiate. If he denies my request, we will be back in spring".

She held her head up high "Frankia does not negotiate with people like you".

Rollo smirked wickedly as he licked his lips, wishing he could keep her with him "I believe that is up to your father. So we shall see if he has the same amount of courage as you do".

Gisla sighed, she knew her father would not show the same courage. He was weak and foolish and she could not wait for her brother to take the throne.

Rollo took in a sharp breath as he helped her onto the horse. He could clearly see that the girl had no idea how tempting she was. The last couple of days he had been so close to her, able to touch her, smell her hair and talk with her while she never realized the things she did to his mind and body.

"I think I shall keep this" he tried to provoke her as he suddenly held up her crown, looking at it with admiration.

Gisla scoffed out a laugh as she looked down at him from her horse "Keep it. I cannot feed it to my people, therefore it is of no use to me. Good luck feeding it to yours".

He knew she was not smiling at him. It was a smirk, possibly filled with feelings of venom and loathing for he was of course her enemy. The man who invaded her country and slaughtered her fellow men. And yet he liked the idea of her smiling at him. Even if it was a smirk or a scoff to show she was above him and his endless taunting.

"I find it unfortunate that I have to let you go princess" he said as he looked at her most seriously "But I have a strange feeling that we shall meet again in the near future. Many times even".

Gisla coughed a little nervously at the way his eyes roamed her. She would be glad to get home. Though at the same time…

She could not explain the confusion he caused her. As if something inside her was burning. It was unnerving and wrong.

She urged the horse to move as she looked him over one last time "Thank you for keeping your word warrior".

* * *

As Gisla sank down into the warm tub she finally managed to relax. Only two nights and three days she'd spent at the Viking camp, and yet she was sore all over and felt as if she hadn't bathed in weeks. While she was at the camp, she had not been very afraid, as if she somehow knew the warrior would not hurt her.

And that was exactly what bugged her now. Should she not have been more afraid? There was no reason for her to feel anything like security, safety or at ease near the dark-haired warrior. She did not know him and therefore she had no reason to trust him. If anything, she had every reason not to trust him since he was her enemy and she had never met a man worthy of her trust. So far they either had no backbone, no brain or no decency.

And yet her treacherous body and mind decided not to be scared of him and to trust this warrior she did not know. She even slept in his bed as if it was the most common thing in the world. Then again, where else should she have slept? The ground? Not a chance in the world. And somehow he must have trusted her also, because the second night he did not tie her up again.

Gisla sank down even further into the hot water as she giggled softly. It had been an adventure though, the whole abduction, she had to admit that much. And his bed smelled nice. Not like incense or flowers as her bed did, but just… very nice.

It was probably the most excitement she was ever going to experience in her entire life as a princess. When she was little she would sometimes read forbidden books about things like this. About abductions, wars, hero's and heroins. Now for a few days it was as if she'd been the heroin in her own book for once. Instead of living the life others had already planned out for her.

As the doors to her private chambers loudly opened, Gisla was ripped away from her train of thoughts as well as from her peace and quiet while taking a bath.

"I heard you were back!" her sister all but stormed in, quickly closing the doors and walking over to Gisla in the tub "Why did you not come see me at once?".

"Because I was most likely smelling like a pig" Gisla chuckled.

"Oh, Gisla" Adelais sighed as she hugged her younger sister tightly, not caring the least bit about getting wet, which was quite remarkable because usually Adelais was all about appearances.

"I am so happy to see you Adelais" Gisla said as she broke the hug and leaned back into the tub again. She would combine some family time with the bath time, for she was definitely not planning on getting out anytime soon.

"The moment we heard you were taken, we pressed father to send an army after you. But he would not have it. He told us a letter arrived from these savages, stating that they wished to negotiate for you. Can you imagine that?".

Gisla raised her brows "Did the letter say what they wanted?".

"I do not know" Adelais shrugged it off "What they usually want I guess. Gold. All I thought of was you my little sister".

Gisla smiled. She would ask father about the letter later, Adelais had never been very concerned with state affairs so it did not surprise Gisla that she took no interest in the content of the letters.

"Are you well Gisla? Did they… hurt you in anyway?" Adelais looked at her younger sister most inquisitively.

"I am well. They did not hurt me".

Adelais sighed in relieve "I was so worried for your life. But also for…" Adelais did not feel comfortable finishing her sentence and asking the question she simply had to ask.

"My reputation?" Gisla asked, amused by her sisters slight discomfort.

"Yes".

"Worry no longer, they truly did not hurt me in any way".

"Good. Father will also be relieved".

Gisla's eyes widened in suspicion "Adelais, did he tell you to ask me if my reputation was ruined? Does he wish to know my virtue is still intact because he is planning something?".

"Oh dear lord no!" Adelais suddenly understood what Gisla was suspecting "He is not planning on marrying you off to anyone, do not worry about that. I suspect it would be my turn first and also, what would he do without you? This place and his rule, it would all fall apart with you marrying. Everyone knows this and no one expects him to ever part with you. You may die a virgin" Adelais giggled mischievously.

Gisla laughed at her sister "And I shall be happier for it! What are men compared to freedom, peace and quiet?".

"Oh little sister" Adelais sighed "You say that now, but one day, you may fall in love and then you will regret not leaving father to his own rule".

Gisla raised her brows "We do not marry for love Adelais".

" _You_ do not marry because father is nothing without you".

Gisla smiled "I am sure Louis and Charles would manage it for him".

"They already are" Adelais replied "Right now they are speaking to him about possible negotiations".

Gisla made a face "You mean he is actually considering negotiations? With these... these...".

Adelais shrugged "What else can he do?".

"Fight to the death!" Gisla scoffed in disgust "As we should! Fight for our country, for Frankia, for what is rightfully ours!".

"Well, if that is how you feel little sister, then you better get out of this tub and see him right now".

* * *

"Negotiations?".

Gisla's eyes were wide as tea cups as she stared at her father "Actual negotiations with these people? These Pagans?" she repeated her question full of disbelief.

The emperor sighed, he knew his daughter would never approve. But it was not up to her and he simply had no choice. Of course he valued her opinion greatly, she was a tactical genius. Many decisions he officially made, were inspired by her.

But this one, she would never support. And yet the emperor was mind-set in going through with it.

"My dear child, I have little choice in this matter. The people of Paris are starving within our walls and we cannot go outside. We cannot farm our lands. They have blocked our supplies routes. What else would you have me do? Your uncles will never come to our aid. We need newer and stronger alliances. This disaster could be a blessing if we make these enemies our allies".

"But father, with all due respect, if we negotiate with these heathens merely because they will be a strong ally, the lord will judge us for it" Gisla objected, a painful expression showing clearly how she felt about these negotiations.

"And how will he judge us if we let this city and our country perish?" the emperor pressed on "These heathens are too strong for us Gisla. We outnumbered them and yet they lost fewer men than we did. They managed to come inside these walls and next year they will be back. Then the year after that and the year after that. They will keep coming unless I give them what they want. And if in return Frankia gains a strong ally, that would be fortunate for us also my dear child".

Gisla looked pained. She knew her father was right, for once. There was little to do and Frankia truly did need alliances. She would fight to the death for her country but there was no end to their current suffering. Negotiations with the heathens were the only way out.

"Have you given it any thought on what you shall offer them?" she carefully asked, not wanting to know the answer yet.

"They clearly do no care for gold or riches. I must give them something more precious to me. The big warrior, the one who fights like a crazed bear. I will give him a title and the land to the west. I will station him in Rouen and I will make him a duke. And in return, they will fight for me" the emperor replied as he diverted his eyes away from his daughter "And Adelais' hand in marriage. I will offer her to him also".

Gisla gasped "Father!".

"Do not object Gisla!" the emperor exclaimed desperately "For what else can I do?" he walked towards his daughter as he took both her small hands in his "This war must end immediately or we will not prevail. And I cannot possibly part with you my dear child. What would I do without you? Therefore it must be Adelais".

Gisla felt like throwing up. She hadn't before, not even when her father spoke to her of offering land and a title to her captor. But once he mentioned marrying off Adelais to him… That's when her stomach twisted and turned to the point of nausea. She could not explain why exactly. Adelais would probably not care very much as long as her new husband was handsome.

And handsome he was. With his ridiculously muscular body created for destruction, he was more than handsome.

So Adelais would be content and there was no reason for Gisla to care.

But she did.

"I have already sent an envoy to invite him" the emperor spoke determinedly.

Gisla took a deep breath as she looked at her father once more "Are you planning to invite him over to the castle and stay with us while we negotiate then?" she raised her brows.

"The famous warrior and a group of his men, yes. It could be days, maybe weeks until we come to an understanding".

"Perhaps we can murder them in their sleep" Gisla suggested.

Her father chuckled at his youngest and fiercest child "That would start riots which will end in the extinction of our people Gisla".

"Hmmm" she mused "Have you spoken to Adelais about the marriage offer?".

Her father nodded "Just before you came in. She will decide after she has seen him".

Gisla nodded slowly. So her older sister Adelais would have to marry the great Viking warrior named Rollo in order to establish this treaty. Rollo was assumingly a famous warrior from the North who also trained many of the other warriors to fight for his brother the King. The emperor of Frankia would try to convince Rollo to accept some land in Frankia and marry his oldest daughter. This way they could come to an understanding, and the Northmen would fight on the Frankian side, against their common enemies, like Wessex. But also against other Northmen like king Ragnar.

If the emperor would succeed in convincing the famous warrior, this war could turn out to be quite a blessing for Frankia. He'd place the fearless warriors in Rouen, defending Paris from up there.

Gisla understood her father's reasoning, she truly did. But it bugged her that her sister was to be sacrificed for the greater good, as if she was no more than a bargaining chip. Of course if Adelais was content with the possible arrangement, why would it still bug her?

"I think I must see my dogs now" she quickly changed the subject "I hope Roland took good care of them while I was gone, or they will be no good in the upcoming hunting games".

"I will see you tonight at dinner?" her father asked, even though it was not really a question "I will need your help convincing some of the nobles that this is the only option we have".

She nodded "I will be there".

* * *

"The men and I are curious about the young lady who spent the last two nights in your tent Rollo" Kalf spoke up as Rollo joined his men that night by the fire.

"What of her?" Rollo grumbled, still annoyed by the fact that he had to let her go. She was good fun. And next time, he would think twice before judging the book by its cover.

"Well" Kalf scoffed as he stretched out slowly "There is a rumor going around that she was actually royalty".

"She is" Rollo answered briskly "The princess of Frankia".

Kalf's eyes widened "Then why did you let her go?".

Rollo shrugged "I made a stupid bet and I lost".

"We could have used her as leverage!" Kalf replied, angry now that he learned about Rollo's choice and his captive's true identity.

"Leverage for what?" Rollo chuckled.

"Negotiations of course!".

"So you wish for negotiations Kalf?".

"It is what we all want Rollo!".

"Yes it is" Rollo replied calmly "And trust me, we will not start negotiations with Christians by abducting their princess first. Sending her back shows good faith. It will open doors for us. Ragnar was a fool to bring her here. It was dangerous for her".

Kalf diverted his eyes to the ground and murmured something inaudible.

"I agree with Rollo" Sinric suddenly spoke up "We have shown to them that we are decent people. And we have shown to them that it is better to have us on their sides. Rollo did what was best for all of us, and for our future" then Sinric grinned a little "Besides, if there was anyone who was disappointed about letting the princess go, it was Rollo".

"Bite your tongue wanderer" Rollo grumbled.

Sinric chuckled, knowing he was right. He wasn't blind and he saw how Rollo looked at the young girl.

"Rollo made the wisest decision by letting the girl go" Sinric explained "She is the youngest princess of Frankia, and according to their culture the least important royal, but she is by far the emperor's favorite child".

Sinric knew a lot of the Frankish culture for he had been born in Frankia and spoke their tongue fluently. He'd been to many countries, learning many different tongues and cultures. But he had enjoyed Kattegat the most because of the hard but free lives people lived there.

"Why is she his favorite?" Rollo curiously asked. Instinctively he wanted to know as much as possible about his former captive.

"Well" Sinric started as the men fell quiet and were all ears "The emperor of Frankia… somewhat lacks the skills when it comes to tactics and leadership. He is not the worst they've had but definitely not the best either. And that is where his youngest daughter comes in".

"What of the other siblings?" Rollo wondered.

"His oldest son, Louis, will be the next emperor of Frankia. The second child, a girl, is named Adelais. Then another son was born by the name of Charles, after its father. After that, the healers told the emperor the empress could no longer have children. However two years later another girl was born, princess Gisla. Which unfortunately also lead to the death of the empress in child birth".

"So why would his youngest daughter be his favorite?" Kalf asked with much disdain.

Rollo rolled his eyes at Kalf's comment, he truly did not understand what Lagertha wanted with this sorry excuse for a man who had usurped her kingdom by trickery. Though something told him the shield-maiden was merely waiting for the right time to end him. Rollo for one was glad that Kalf would soon travel back to Kattegat also.

"Rumor has it that the youngest princess of Frankia is almost the exact likeness of her mother, not only in beauty but also in strong character. What her father lacks in leadership skills, she more than makes up for. It is a public secret that she is his most trusted adviser. She is a political genius and the people adore her for the way she rules their country secretly. Many royals and nobles have come to Frank court in order to try and make her their wife. But the emperor will not part with her".

Kalf chuckled "So Rollo, possibly the most sought after princess in this world has warmed your bed for two nights. I envy you".

"It was nothing like that" Rollo grumbled in agitation "She was my captive and a princess. I would not force her into anything".

Kalf chuckled meaningfully "I am not saying you forced her. I am simply suggesting that you are a fool if you have not tried to somehow persuade her into sleeping with you".

"Like I said" Rollo clenched his teeth together "It was not like that".

"By the Gods" Kalf groaned as he leaned back with closed eyes "I would cut off my right hand to get in between those luscious thighs".

Before Kalf grasped what happened, Rollo swung out angrily. His right fist ramming into Kalf's jaw with such force, everyone around the fire heard it crack.

They all held their breath as Rollo stretched out his hand, still staring daggers at Kalf.

"Go to sleep" Rollo commanded as he made his way over to his tent in big angry strides "Tomorrow there will be negotiations".

* * *

 **AN: by the way, if you wanna follow me or talk to me on Tumblr, my username is althaea1989**


	3. Chapter 3: I do not live there

**AN: another month closer to Februari 18th people! :-D**

* * *

 **Chapter three: I do not live there  
**

* * *

The next couple of days were strange to her. With the Northmen in her castle, it no longer felt as her home. Gisla tried to tell herself that they were just like her. That they were much alike, that perhaps they were all the same after all.

But were they? Were they not simply her enemies? She felt as if they occupied the castle instead of simply visiting while they negotiated. Her father told her that everything was different now. That this was simply the way things were done. They were no longer enemies and soon they would be allies. It was not unusual, she knew that, the Northmen were not the first allies gained after a war with them.

Allies tied together by a piece of paper, a given title and a royal marriage.

Adelais seemed to be content, especially with her marriage, which Gisla could not understand for the world. And even her brothers welcomed the strange Pagans as their allies. But Gisla had a harder time accepting the new situation. She would be decent to them. After all they were her allies now and allies were important, especially to a divided Frankia. But even though this was a common way to gain new allies, she had a hard time adapting to the new situation.

So the next couple of days Gisla made herself scarce. She had no desire to attend dinner at night nor did she wish to be inside the castle while the Northmen were there. Or listen to Adelais being frantic about her marriage for that matter. Besides, she was way too busy training her dogs for the upcoming winter games. Last year her father had finally given into her pleas to let her and her dogs join hunting games. She didn't win, the dogs were too young and not trained well enough yet. But this years, she was sure she stood a chance.

Rollo wondered where his former captive hung around these days. He caught a glimpse of her a few times the last couple of days. One time he saw her leave the stables on horseback, together with her sister. The second time he was sure he saw her with four gigantic dogs strolling towards the woods. And the third time he thought he saw her quickly fleeing around the corner in the corridor to avoid him.

When the emperor offered him the hand in marriage of his daughter, he believed his heart stopped for a short time. Until he found out it wasn't the daughter who spent three days in his tent. It was the other one. Of course it shouldn't have mattered to him. She came with a vast range of land and the highest possible title. He did not come to this country to get married. He came here to become a great man, with prospects.

And yet…

Somehow it did matter to him.

His future wife was also beautiful of course, 'Adelais' he believed her name was. And she was polite to him. She genuinely tried to get to know him and she did not have the same sharp tongue as her sister did. She did not accuse him of being a filthy Pagan, did not taunt him, did not make his blood boil, did not test his patience. Any man would've been lucky to have her. She was exactly what one would expect from a princess.

Gisla on the other side… well, Rollo had heard that the youngest Frankian princess had simply refused to even show up at the welcoming dinner for the Vikings. Even though it would anger her father and possibly insult the Vikings. Which did not matter to her.

No… Apparently the youngest Frankian princess did not do as she was told, but whatever damn well pleased her.

But after almost a week of searching her out, he finally managed to get her alone.

"And there I was, thinking your father would never negotiate with people like me".

At the sound of his voice, her shoulders dropped. She looked at the sky and sighed. How on earth did he find her here? These were _her_ woods. She had been damn successful at avoiding him until now.

She slowly turned around knowing it would be plain rude to ignore him and walk off. They would be family soon after all…

Once she met his eyes, Gisla stared at him, not daggers, but simply stared at him.

"You know" he continued tauntingly as he moved a little closer to her "When I sent you home, I was sure you lived at the castle. And yet I have been here for a week now and I have not seen you at all. Are you avoiding me princess?".

Gisla smiled a little, politely even "I am not" she assured him "I was busy and I had no reason to seek you out. Nor have you any reason to seek me out".

"What have you been busy with?".

She raised her brows, surprised that he dared to ask such a cynic question. He probably thought all she did was sit and look pretty as a princess did. Waiting to be married off like her sister.

Gisla whistled with her fingers loudly and immediately four enormous dogs came running towards her. They were huge black shepherd dogs who looked a lot like wolves. As they took their place next to Gisla, one of them growled viciously at Rollo, baring its teeth dangerously.

Gisla snapped her fingers "Down boy". The dog obeyed within a second "It seems they do not like you Northman".

"Then they must be Frankian dogs".

A small smile played around her lips "Why are you here?".

He shrugged as he remained silent for a moment, not quite knowing why he was there. He had been seeking her out for days and now that he finally had her in front of him, he wasn't sure why he wanted to see her.

"Have you heard about the treaty princess?".

"Yes I have. Congratulations. You have received what you came here for".

He nodded slowly, not quite sure if he got exactly what he came for. Not everything at least.

"And of course congratulations on your betrothal to my sister" she smiled mischievously at him "I hope you know how to make gold magically appear, because Adelais has the tendency to spend it on the finer things in life. Please do not let our people in Rouen starve for her dresses and jewelry".

He smirked "Thank you for the advice, I will remember it. And will you come to my wedding?".

Gisla laughed out loud as she could no longer repress it. The way he just asked her to attend his wedding. It was almost funny. If it had been anyone but him of course…

"What I am trying to say…" he ironically continued "With all that we have been through together, I would appreciate it if you would be there".

"All that we have been through? You mean those three days in your tent? Yes that truly brought us closer together. I will see if I can find the time to attend" she joked back at him "But I think I will be there. We will after all be family soon".

Something stirred inside his stomach. Something unpleasant at the idea of being her brother in law.

"Your sister and you" he continued more seriously now "You are quite close are you not?".

"We are".

"But you are very different" he stated determinedly.

Gisla nodded "We are not much alike".

Only a few times he had spoken with his future bride. She did not talk much and when she did, she said very little. She did not intrigue him as the young woman who stood before him did.

Gisla looked at the warrior, wondering what he was still doing here.

Rollo scraped his throat as he thought of something else to talk about "Are these your dogs?" he asked as he gestured at the big black shepherd dogs still beside her.

"They are".

"Why do you have them?".

"I train them. For the hunting games. And one day I may breed with them. But for now I just train them for the hunt. Since these are all male dogs. My brother brought them home a few years ago after his travels".

"They are quite a breed" he said as he looked at them with admiration. They were well trained also it seemed, quietly sitting beside their mistress until she instructed them to do something. The dogs did not take their eyes of Rollo, as if they felt they had to protect their mistress from him, or at least they were not quite sure if this man was dangerous or friendly.

Rollo took another step closer to test it, one of them instantly growled with baring teeth as the others barked. He quickly moved back again.

"Settle down" she snapped her fingers again "No need to bark" Gisla soothed the dogs as she petted them slowly.

"Why are they so protective of you?" he wondered "I always thought dogs could smell out danger and surely I am not danger".

"It is the way they are trained. They do not know you yet so they do not want you near me".

She bit her lip, hoping he would believe it but fully realizing the real reason was because the dogs could smell out that their mistress was tense around this strange warrior. Not the kind of tense that meant she was afraid, but a different kind of tense.

"Should you be outside alone?".

"I am not alone" she gestured at her dogs.

"Fair enough" he nodded "Perhaps I could escort you back. I have a horse".

She raised one brow as if he'd just insulted her greatly "Perhaps you could ride back alone Northman, because I am not done here yet and I do not need to be escorted anywhere". Her sharp tone made it quite clear what she meant.

Rollo chuckled as he diverted his eyes from her penetrating gaze "I apologize if I offended you. I did not mean to imply that you needed an escort. But it will be raining soon and I simply thought perhaps we could ride back together".

She blushed a little, she had drawn another premature conclusion due to her prejudice against him "I quite like this kind of weather, so thank you".

"Perfect" he did not give up easily "Since I have one other thing to ask of you".

"Go on" she said rather suspiciously.

"Will you show me some of your land? Tell me about your country?".

Gisla frowned a little, tempted by the idea nevertheless "Perhaps it would be more appropriate if my sister did that".

"I asked her" he shrugged it off "She had no desire to go riding, especially not in the rain. Your father advised me to ask you" the second part was a lie, but she did not need to know that. She seemed to need a little persuasion.

Gisla remained quiet for a moment, doubtful about what to do. She did truly enjoy to go riding and her dogs would be with her. And if her father pointed the warrior towards her… then it could do no harm. It would be better for everyone, and her country, if they were on friendly terms.

"He told me you could tell me a lot about the people here, their customs and beliefs. But if you do not want to go riding then-".

"I _do_ want to go riding" she agreed quickly, this was not a chance she often got "When?" she asked.

"Now".

"Now?".

"Yes, now".

She nodded. Now it was.

"I am taking my dogs".

"Of course" he agreed with a little chuckle, trying to imply she would need them for protection.

"Do they have names?" he asked as they rode through the forest.

"Well, the one who growled at you, is Pepin. These two are Bogdan and Amis" she pointed out the two who stood directly next to her "And the one with the little white spot on his jaw is named Elric".

Rollo had been right, after some time it started raining. But they were too far off to return to the castle anyway and Gisla truly did not mind the rain. She was tempted to ask if he was afraid to get wet, just to spite him. But she bit her tongue just this once.

It wasn't as difficult for Gisla to be polite to him as she thought it would be. He wasn't mean or cruel and he seemed genuinely interested in the Frankian customs and the way they lived. And all the while she kept in mind that there was a treaty now. A treaty that was important to her country also, for they needed the alliance with these Northmen. They appeared to be a strong ally. And when he wasn't fighting a battle, it was a lot more pleasant to be around him. Almost as if he was just a man. A little less animal-like, and not at all a mindless brute.

"Will you miss your country?" she asked him after riding for a little while as they spoke of where they came from and what it was like.

He inhaled deeply as he thought about her question "There is nothing for me there".

A small smile played around her lips "That is not an answer".

She looked him over. Their horses standing still in the middle of a field.

"Now that I have something which is mine, I will defend it with all I have" he explained as he looked at her with an intense gaze "My warriors are the best and I may not yet know how to rule in this Christian country, but I do know how to protect what is mine. No enemy will ever penetrate Rouen on their way to Paris. I will crush them the moment they reach shore".

"That is quite a promise Northman".

"These new responsibilities are quite a gift. And I will never give them up".

She noticed he did not mention her sister. He seemed most determined to protect what was his, to fight for Frankia and protect her people and lands. She did not usually fall for pretty words like these. But something about him almost made her believe that perhaps he was different. Not the same type of man that she usually conversed with. He did not speak of the title, the land or the marriage. He spoke of responsibilities and people to care for.

She inhaled slowly as she smiled at him, though he believed he caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"I hope it will bring you the happiness and bliss you were hoping for when you came here" she replied most seriously as she looked at him with the same penetrating gaze she sometimes had about her "And I hope you will not live to regret it Northman".

For a moment he looked her over as he did not know how to reply to her.

Then she smiled politely "And if you hurt my sister, I will find a way to kill you".

He smirked at her, there she was again "Thank you princess. I will keep that in mind" he chuckled softly "We should ride back now. It will be dark soon. Will you ride with me again tomorrow?".

"Tomorrow?" she frowned, a little shocked even.

"Yes. Today we rode west. Perhaps tomorrow we could ride east".

"Ah" she scoffed out a little laugh "Let me guess… The next day we could ride south and then the day after that north?".

He smirked mischievously "If only I had known you were this eager to spend time with me-".

"I am not!" she gasped a little, her face turning red.

He laughed as he held up his hands in surrender "I am teasing you".

"Well you should not. Not about certain matters" she did not know where to look for a moment.

"I apologize".

"Let us ride back" she quickly stirred her horse around.

No matter how awkward their goodbye was that day, Gisla could not resist going riding with him again the next day when he asked and the day after that.

As they rode over several hills and through fields she explained to him about the produces that came from their land and how they managed in winter. He was impressed about her knowledge of farming. He had definitely not expected she knew this much about growing produce and farming land. Or about the keeping of animals and hunting. Of course she wasn't allowed to go hunting or farming herself, but she knew what her people did and how it was done. Growing up on a farm himself, he could only respect that.

"Who taught you how to defend yourself?" he asked as they brought the horses back to the stables that day.

"My oldest brother, although I would hardly call it defending myself".

"You are quick and not without wit" he replied "That is already half of it".

"Well, the other half I will never learn" she sighed.

He looked her over from where he was standing. She did not notice as she busied herself around the horse.

"Do you wish to learn?" he suddenly asked.

"Learn what?".

"The other half" he replied "Not just how to dodge attacks or how to tire your enemy out, but how to truly defend yourself with a weapon against another weapon".

Her eyes grew big "I- I- I- don't think I should. It is not allowed".

Her heart jumped a little at the idea though, part of her did wish to learn. Scratch that, all of her wished to learn. Excitement coursed through her body as she imagined what it would be like to be a good fighter. How it would feel to be confident with an ax or sword like this Northman was. She imagined how thrilling it would be to have such skills as he did.

He chuckled "Being quick is all fine and well princess, but it will not safe you from someone with a weapon".

"I have knights for that".

"Hmmm" he mused as he moved over to her horse "I did not take you for someone who hides behind her knights".

She laughed and shook her head at him "You will not manipulate me into this Northman. You know very well I do not hide. Not behind anyone".

"Then perhaps you are simply afraid of weapons".

"No".

"Of me then?".

"Neither" she scoffed.

"Then what makes you say no? You have a chance to be trained by the best. Why decline?".

She scoffed out another laugh and rolled her eyes in amusement "You are very confident about yourself Northman".

"I know my skills. There is no shame in that".

She smiled a little as she looked up at him, her eyes boring into his as she thought about his offer. If her father would find out… but then again, why would her father find out?

And how exciting would it be to learn? Even if it were only the basics since they had very little time together. No one else would ever teach her. This was her chance.

She glanced at the stable boy. Rollo heard her speak to the boy in her native tongue, most likely telling him to leave. The boy quickly curtsied and made himself scarce.

Gisla slowly made her way towards the stable doors as she checked each stable to see if they were empty. She closed and locked the big doors tightly and turned around again as she took a deep breath. Now they were alone.

She looked at him intently as she walked towards him "Teach me then".

He smiled at her, content with her decision. Rollo stood in the middle where there was more than enough space to move around. He handed her his smallest ax. For a second she looked at it with big eyes, he chuckled at her reaction. She half expected him to teach her by using simple sticks, as they did in Frankia with new knights who were still in training.

"You need to find your balance first" Rollo told her as he slowly walked around her, eyeing her posture as if it had anything to do with this lesson.

Her breath hitched a little as he placed both his hands on her waist "Move your feet apart a little bit. No one should be able to push you over easily". He held onto her waist as he noticed how slender it was. Her skin was warm and supple.

His hand moved up to her arms, she was holding his ax with both hands "Always try to keep your calm, breathe deeply and steadily. Never panic, that will only make you lash out and miss everything in front of you without noticing what is coming".

He slowly moved her arms up with his hands. She blinked, her heart exhilarated at his touch. She could feel his strong body behind her, almost fully against her. She believed it was necessary to learn, but at the same time it confused her how her own body reacted to the situation. She told herself it was simply because no man had ever been this close to her, in such an intimate way.

"Never just lash out. Always focus on your target and use the exact amount of strength that you need to ram your sword or ax into him. Because you will need strength to pull back your weapon for the next attack. Or, if you miss, you will ram it into the ground, you do not want that. So always consider how much strength you should use".

She breathed out slowly as she tried to repeat and remember his words in her head. The feeling of his chest against her back did not help her focus at all. She could all but feel her heart in her throat.

Still standing closely behind her, his hands closed around her lower arms as he slowly moved her hands around, carefully swinging the axe around through the air "Like this" he almost whispered, his lips dangerously close to her ear. She felt his breath tickle the side of his face.

The moment she turned her face a little, her head spun around wildly. His face was close, they locked eyes and her breath stuck in her throat. He dropped his eyes to her lips, a heated gaze showing what his instincts told him to do.

She quickly turned her face away, completely flushed. It pulled him back into reality.

He smirked as he let go of her arms, leaving a warm imprint all over her body. She cursed herself for feeling the loss of his touch.

Rollo walked over to his shield, picked it up and took his position in front of her "Try to wound me".

She looked at him in hesitation.

"If you hesitate in battle, or when you are being attacked, you will die".

"I know that" she snapped in agitation "But… you want me to actually attack you? With this ax?".

"I want you to try" he chuckled mockingly "You will not succeed".

She narrowed her eyes at his mockery as she lashed out instantly. The ax rammed into the shield and Rollo only needed to push forward a little for her to end up on the ground.

"You already ignore my lessons" he stated "You lash out in anger, and without focus. Never let the enemy get under your skin".

He moved forward and held out his hand. She reached back and he pulled her up as he took his position once more.

"Again" he said.

Gisla moved forward, lashing out at him with the axe and ramming it into the shield again. But this time she managed to pull it back and dodge his shield.

"Very good" he spoke approvingly "You are a quick study princess".

The next couple of attacks were the same. She focused her energy, she did not lash out in anger or panic and she managed to dodge his shield as he pushed back at her.

"There is a lot more to learn" he said once they were done.

"Will you teach me tomorrow?".

Rollo smirked a little "You are impatient to learn".

"We do not have a lot of time Northman. You will be married and off to Rouen next week. You know I do not live there?" she joked at him.

His lips twitched a little, trying to hide his pained expression. He forgot about that. He was the duke of Rouen now. And she would remain here in Paris.


	4. Chapter 4: A disgrace to this family

**Chapter 4: A disgrace to this family**

* * *

It was another dinner in the Frankian castle for Rollo and his chieftains that night. Another dinner where the youngest princess was not present.

The big table was filled with people. The emperor at the head of the table with his oldest son seated next to him. Several Frankian nobles and of course Adelais who was seated next to her future husband.

But at some point, the atmosphere had turned completely as if the temperature dropped a hundred degrees.

"What is all this commotion?" Rollo asked Sinric as they were seated at the big dining table that evening. A page had come in, whispered something in the emperor's ear and the mood had changed instantly. The emperor barked something at the page who then left, leaving the emperor steaming with anger. The Frankian nobles all looked considerably uncomfortable.

"I believe the emperor is upset with princess Gisla. I could not understand everything though" Sinric hastily explained to his leader "He commanded his page to bring her into the dining hall. I believe he even spoke of bringing her by force if her attitude required such treatment".

Sinric could not say another word because at that moment the page announced the arrival of the youngest princess of Frankia.

Rollo noticed that she seemed tense as she walked into the great dining hall, eyes directed at her father as she walked towards the long table. Servants hurried out, very willing to disappear and leave the emperor's vision.

Once she stood in front of the long table in the middle of the room, she curtsied politely "Father".

People around them wondered what could be the matter. The atmosphere was uncomfortable at the least.

"Daughter" the emperor welcomed her with the same stern look on his face, a look of disapproval "Have you anything to tell me?".

Gisla raised her brows as she thought about his question: _did_ she have anything to tell him?

"I believe I do not" she slowly answered, still thinking about his question.

The emperor sighed "Has anything improper happened while you were at the Northmen camp?".

Her eyes widened. What on earth could he mean? Nothing had happened between Rollo and her. She was there, so she would know. Or perhaps it was that she slept on Rollo's bed. Or maybe when she tried to escape and he'd tackled her, placing his full body on top of hers.

But these were all things that she could not be blamed for... Besides, how would her father know of these things? Unless of course Rollo had told him.

The emperor slightly lost his patience "Did you, or did you not, enter a fighting pit with this man?" her father briskly asked as he gestured towards his right.

Gisla's view focused on the warrior her father pointed out. It was Eluf who had no idea what went on in this very moment. She recognized his ginger beard and elderly face instantly. The warrior she beat in the fighting pit while Rollo's men stood cheering around them. She never really fought him of course. She just dodged his attacks until he was so tired, he could hardly stand up straight. Like her brother had taught her when she was younger.

"Answer me!" the emperor's voice thundered throughout the throne room.

"I did".

Her voice was quiet as she admitted her deeds, never breaking eye contact with her father.

A long silence followed in which all her father did, was stare at her. Anger, disappointment and frustration clearly showing in his eyes. At the same time Rollo watched Gisla as she stood there. Waiting nervously for her father's response.

Gisla looked to Adelais for a moment, possibly for help, but her older sister looked at her with the same kind of disappointment.

Gisla looked back at her father once more.

"But father I did not fi-".

"Silence!" .

She wanted to explain to him that she hadn't fought, that she simply did as her brother taught her to do. But the emperor was not particularly mind-set on giving her that chance.

"You are a disgrace to this family" he finally said as he rubbed his temples in agony "Never have I asked anything of you, but to act like a princess. And even that, you cannot do! A princess does not enter a fighting pit. She simply does not act in that manner!".

Rollo frowned, leaning into Sinric, asking for translation.

"The emperor is angry with his daughter because she fought Eluf" the wanderer explained in a whisper "He believes that she has disgraced the family name and is disappointed that she does not know how to behave like a princess".

Rollo could not be more surprised than he was right now as he stared at Sinric, waiting for the wanderer to admit he made a joke. But it was no joke and Rollo could not understand what the young woman had done wrong.

"Translate to the emperor that I was to blame and that-".

"Rollo" Sinric held up his hand as he whispered "You do not want to partake in this discussion. Please trust me. It will anger the emperor even more".

The big warrior grumbled as he sat back, not at all comfortable with doing nothing. It pained him to see the young princess this way. She was obviously cooking with anger but she kept her mouth tightly shut as her father reprimanded her publicly. Her teeth and fists were clenched as she accepted the berating that should not have befallen her.

She deserved more than this, Rollo decided as he shook his head. She did nothing to deserve this humiliation. In public even.

"Have you anything to say?" the emperor finally asked once he was done publicly scolding his daughter.

Gisla took a very slow and long breath to steady herself, trying to keep her calm.

"I humbly apologize for offending you so greatly by claiming my freedom when I was offered the opportunity to do so" Gisla spoke slowly in order to keep herself calm. Her father was the emperor and she was not to go against him "In the future, I will remain tied to a pole until your knights come to my aid, _your highness_ ".

When she decided she had apologized sufficiently and her father did not reply immediately, she turned on her heel to leave the dining hall.

"You are not dismissed!" her father snapped.

Gisla slowly turned around again, meeting Rollo's eyes in the process, looking pained. He genuinely felt sorry for the young woman he held in high regard.

She looked at her father once more, wondering what now.

"You are not to enter any hunting games for the rest of this season, nor will you be allowed outside the castle walls. You will eat breakfast, take your lessons and retire to your room afterwards".

Gisla's mouth dropped in shock, her dogs and the little free time she had with them in the woods were basically the only things that were truly hers. And she enjoyed them immensely.

"Now leave my sight" the emperor snapped "Return to your room and stay there until morning".

* * *

Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she stared into the garden that night. Gisla thought about the public reprimand she endured this afternoon, still not fully understanding why her father was so angry. It was not as if she had been really fighting, she simply outsmarted the big warrior by getting him tired enough to be kicked off his feet. She was quick and he seemed rather slow. She could have lost also, but she had to try when the Northman offered her the chance at freedom.

A sudden movement next to her caught her attention. She looked to the side and found his smug grin.

"Are you not supposed to be in your room?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

She raised her brow "Are you going to tell on me?".

"I would not dare".

Gisla took a deep breath and looked him over "Have you come to gloat Northman?".

Rollo chuckled as he raised his hands in surrender "I assure you that I have not".

She inhaled slowly as she continuously glared at him "Then why _are_ you here?".

"I am just curious".

"About what?".

"What you seek here at night".

She smiled down at the roses "Peace and quiet".

He looked at her, remembering the way she had stood in front of the emperor this afternoon, in public.

"I am sorry that you had to endure that humiliation this afternoon" he spoke quietly.

"You need not apologize" she replied "I was not humiliated, for I did not feel humiliation".

"I feel that I am partially responsible, because I made the bet with you".

She chuckled softly, an endearing sound to his ears "You _should_ feel partially responsible Northman, because you _are_ ".

His facial expressions turned more serious and he looked at her with a slightly pained expression "I will go to your father and explain".

"Please do not. You will make it worse".

"How?" he frowned.

"My father does not like to be contradicted. Not by anyone. Especially not when he is wrong. I cannot press enough how much worse you will make this if you stand up for me".

Rollo sighed, he found this particular piece of Frankian culture very strange. There was no justice in this, only convention and a strange morale. He remained quiet for a while as did she, both staring into the water which reflected the moon and stars.

"I did not understand your father's anger" Rollo suddenly broke the comfortable silence between them "Will you explain it to me?".

Gisla looked up at him "How come you wish to know?".

"Well" he straightened his back "I wish to learn your customs, understand them better".

She smiled a little "I suppose you should learn them. Once you are my brother in law, the people will expect you to adjust".

When she smiled at him, something pleasant warmed inside his lower stomach. But that something soon twisted and turned to the point of nausea when she mentioned his marriage to her sister.  
 **  
**Rollo paid great attention to detail as she started to explain about the Frankian customs. The way royalty and nobles were to behave, about their church and believe system.

He found it strange that the emperor rather had his daughter abducted, than claim her own freedom in a fight. Had it been his daughter, it would have made him proud. If only his possible future daughter would be anything like this little princess…

He did not catch every word she spoke. For he was sometimes distracted by the movements she made with her hands, the way she raised her brows from time to time and the manner in which she sometimes licked her lips when she thought about her next sentence. It was as if he was drawn to her by some unearthly bond that he could not fight. He had felt that same bond when he climbed the Parisian wall and saw her for the first time, believing to understand the seer's prophecy. And he felt it again when she was around him in his tent. But most of all he felt it when they trained together in the Frankian stables and he would sometimes look for an excuse to touch her, pretending it was necessary in order to learn.

Rollo was so busy reminiscing, he never even noticed she swallowed hard and blinked nervously as his body moved closer. That her voice began to tremble slightly until she no longer said a word once he leaned in. All he noticed, was that she never moved away or broke eye contact when his arm reached around her waist and his lips stole her breath away.

Later one, he would not be able to explain to anyone how it had happened. How he unintentionally moved closer and closer, as if he was drawn to her magically. How he suddenly smelled her hair, the side of her face, how they breathed the same air for a mere second. Right before his arms reached around her as he pulled her into a searing kiss.

For her, later on would be very different. She would regret not pushing him away as she felt him slowly moving her against the big tree behind her. She would regret kissing him back with the same hunger that he showed her. She would wonder how big a sin it was to enjoy the feeling of his hard chest against her breasts. And she'd especially wonder what had gotten into her as her hands entangled around his neck, lustfully reciprocating his passionate kiss.

It was a delicious sensation of his lips on hers, moving downwards, onto her neck as they sent tremors down her spine. Her head spun around wildly as his lips moved over her neckline, back onto her mouth where he dipped his tongue to claim all of her. She felt his firm grasp around her waist, moving down her hips. She gasped for air as he longingly pressed his groin against her.

Gisla had no idea how long she'd kissed him back before she finally realized this man was to be her brother in law and betraying her sister like this was the worst thing she had ever done in her life.

She quickly withdrew her arms, putting them against his chest as her lips broke the lasting kiss "Stop" she gasped for air. Her eyes were filled with shame and disbelief of what just happened.

She looked at him intently for a few seconds, hoping he would say something, anything. Perhaps that he should not have done it, that he regretted it already or that he had drunk too much.

But he said nothing. Not regret but hunger showing in his eyes.

Rollo moved in again but Gisla instantly put her hands against his chest.

"I want you" he breathed heavily, his voice dark and filled with need "More than anything I have ever wanted".

She panted heavily, even more confused now "Y-y-you cannot…" she stammered, her hand still on his hard chest, meaning to keep him away.

She could not even find her voice and as she realized how much her body wanted the same as his, all she could do was run. Run from the situation, from him, from the attraction and most of all from the sin she had just committed. She ran as fast as she could, back into the safe walls of the castle, to her bedroom with a big bronze lock on it.  
 **  
**In the privacy of her own room she fell on the bed and for the first time in a very long time, she cried. She cried for how she betrayed her sister, for the sins that were her body and for how Adelais would feel if she'd ever find out. She cried because she would have to keep this a secret from her most beloved sister even though they shared everything. She cried for the confusion the Viking warrior caused her to feel and the realization that she was not the good and dutiful person she had always believed to be. She cried for the shame she experienced by giving into these primitive and earthly desires. She cried because these feelings were unwanted on a rational level and yet so sweet.

But most of all she cried because he was to marry her sister.


	5. Chapter 5: And what of my heart?

**Chapter 5: And what of my heart?  
**

* * *

Rollo instinctively reached for his sword when the deafening sound of slamming doors announced the coming of someone angry enough to murder him with bare hands. But as soon as his eyes found the person standing in his doorway, he quickly put the sword back in it's shed.

Gisla's eyes were blazing with fire as she made her way towards him in big angry strides. He had never seen a woman this angry.

"Is it true?" she asked in a dangerously soft tone as she entered his private space, not at all concerned about what was appropriate and what was not.

"Is what true?" he asked with fake innocence.

His voice was the exact opposite of hers, calm and content and knowing damn well what she was talking about.

She shook her head at him, she wanted it to be a lie. A badly played joke perhaps. But why on earth would her father play such a cruel trick on her? Besides, as she stared into the big warrior's eyes, she knew it was not a lie…

He went and did it.

Just like that.

As if he had merely clapped his hands and with that changed her faith irreversibly.

"Did you ask my father permission to marry _me_ instead of Adelais?".

She gazed at him with such hope. Hope that he would now tell her it was all a misunderstanding.

For a few tormenting seconds she held onto that last bit of hope she had, but then he crushed it.

"I did".

Her shoulders dropped. Her mouth opened but made no sound as her tongue dried up.

She suddenly understood what people meant when they said their world was ending. Everything in her body language told the story of her despair. She stumbled backwards a little, her angry eyes filled themselves with even angrier tears as her head spun around. She did not know what to say, how to act or whether to leave or stay. She wanted to attack him. Scratch her nails over his face. Scream at him to leave her country. Cry to her God why he had forsaken her. But none of it would help her right now. He simply took her future and made it his. He moulded it into something that amused him better.

She was to become the one thing she had always stood against. The only thing she had feared her entire life: to be the possession of a man.

"Why would you do this to me?" she spat out, her teeth clenched, making sure no tears would leave her eyes. This piece of Viking filth would not see her cry.

"Because I feel nothing for your sister and I wish to be with you".

"Liar!" she cried out angrily, his calmness made her even more furious "You are doing this out of spite!".

He shook his head, confused at her words "Why would I-"

"You must despise me!" she refused to let him finish "Ever since I outsmarted you in the fighting pit, for all your men to see, you have hated me! I beat one of your warriors because you underestimated me and now you cannot let go of your lust for revenge against me!".

"Princess" he laughed as he shook his head at her "That is ridiculous".

"It is not!" she blazed on, even angrier now that he laughed at her theory.

"I admire you for how you beat me, and I should not have underestimated you in such a way".

"You wish to hurt me for it! Why else would you do this to me?!".

"I do not understand why you are upset" Rollo replied "I have no desire to hurt you".

"Then don't!".

He reached for her hand. She quickly jerked it loose, ready to slap him across his stupidly handsome face.

Gisla inhaled deeply as she realized this was no way for a princess to behave. But this man just made her blood boil in all the wrong ways.

He took one step closer when he saw the fire in her eyes subdue slightly "Princess, I do not wish to marry you out of spite, revenge or whatever it is you accuse me off" Rollo reached for her small hand again, this time surprisingly she did not retract "I wish to marry you because I would be very proud to have you as my wife".

She broke eye contact as she shook her head and looked at the ground, past his hand that was still holding hers.

"Why?" her voice was meek and tired, it was not a real question, it simply showed how beaten down she felt at the thought of entering marriage.

"Because I will not spend my life with a woman I feel nothing for when the woman I want is so near. Possibly wanting me also. I find you to be beautiful and brave and-"

"My sister is more beautiful and second in line to the throne!" she interrupted him, his compliments only making her angrier. She jerked back her hand angrily "Have you any idea what that means?! My oldest brother is not doing very well in the area of creating heirs. And trust me, he has tried because I know about his indiscretions outside his marriage. No one has ever carried his child, not even his own wife! When he dies without leaving an heir…" she paused for a moment to see if her words were sinking in "Your children could be kings and queens! My children will never have that!".

He shrugged "I do not care, because your children will have something far more important. They have you, and that is what I want".

She clenched her fists and teeth impatiently. Was there truly no talking sense into this ignorant savage?

"My sister actually desires to marry you Rollo. Unlike me! Do not ask me why she wants you, for I have no clue, but she does" Gisla lied, she knew exactly why Adelais had been so content with this marriage. Her sister could be quite shallow from time to time, and could not keep her eyes of the Viking warrior "You cannot simply break her heart like this for a woman who has no desire to marry you!".

He smirked, not believing that she did not feel for him also "And what of my heart? What of the woman I wish to marry and love?".

It was her undoing. She slapped him hard across the face as he dared to speak to her about matters of the heart "Do not speak to me of love! You have no idea of the concept of love! You have invaded my country, held me hostage in your tent and now you are trying to make my life miserable as punishment for besting you! The only love you feel, is your love for revenge!".

Rollo frowned as he thought about her words most seriously "I do not understand why this offer of marriage offends you so" he sighed, partially hurt by her rejection. He truly did not expect her to be so unhappy about marrying him "This last week, I have felt some kind of friendship grow between us. You have shown me your land, spoken with me about Rouen. We rode together. You made me laugh and I you. You let me come close to you as we trained in the stables. I taught you how to defend yourself and I wish to continue doing so. Was I wrong to think that at least we were no longer enemies?".

Gisla sighed. She did not know where to look as she felt part of her anger leave her body, immediately regretting the cheek slap, not that he seemed to even notice she'd done it…

"You were not wrong to think that" she whispered as she looked into his eyes "But that was when I believed you were to be my brother in law and not my husband. You were to live in Rouen with my sister and I would stay here in Paris. Adelais was happy with this marriage and I am content with this alliance for Frankia. This was not the future I imagined".

He pulled her closer to him "So tell me of the future you wish to have" he said.

"I wish to be left alone by men!" she spat out "Men bring nothing but misery and despair. All you do is go to war, invade each other's lands and take what belongs to other people. I wish for a future without a husband, it is what I have always wished for".

He looked slightly pained for a mere second. It pleased him that her reasons for rejecting him were not necessarily personal. But he had truly hoped that marrying him was also her wish, especially after last night when they kissed so lustfully. Her body had felt so utterly perfect against his, as if it was meant to be which he believed it was.

"Perhaps there is someone else that you would rather marry" he spoke slowly, his voice filled with jealousy at the thought of a possible secret lover.

She made a face as she rolled her eyes. Was he seriously asking her this? Did he not just listen to a word she said? "No you fool, there is not another I wish to marry. There never has been. For I simply do not wish to marry and become some man's prized possession".

He immediately moved in again and grabbed her wrist "I would never treat you as such. I apologize for my kind if that is how men treat their women in _your_ country. But Vikings are used to different ways. And I will forever love and respect you and treat you as my equal, for you _are_. Every day I will thank the Gods for sending you to me".

His words were simply too kind for her to bare. She felt vulnerable and quickly put up her imaginary shield wall.

She eyed him darkly, taking one step back, her small finger poking into his chest as she hissed softly "You will go to my father and tell him that you have changed your mind. You will tell him that you dislike me and that you wish for nothing more than to marry my beautiful sister. And if you don't… you will regret it Northman".

* * *

"Adelais please!" Gisla quickly followed her older sister around the hallway and into her room.

"Go away" the tall blonde snapped at her.

"Please, listen to me, I beg of you".

"I have no desire to speak with you Gisla. Have you any idea how humiliating this is? A princess, offered to this great warrior from the North, and he declines!" Adelais cried out "No one will ever marry me now! This will ruin me!".

"I did not know!" Gisla desperately explained, pained by her sister's anger towards her "You have to trust me. Father told me only yesterday. I thought Rollo had gone mad, or just plain drunk when he offered this new arrangement to father. I tried to convince him it was a bad idea. I told him to go to father and-".

"Well he did not!" Adelais yelled back at her "He did not change his mind my dearest little sister. He wants you. He wishes to marry you, take you to Rouen and start a happy family".

"I do not even want him!".

"Then why did you seduce him?!"

"Ah!" Gisla scoffed completely flabbergasted "Seduce him?! I have done no such thing. I have done nothing to seduce him. Adelais, I am not some kitchen maid. I am your sister and I know my duty! So I will marry him if father commands, but it will not be of my free will".

Adelais shook her head as she narrowed her eyes, looking at her younger sister with much disdain "Well, you must have done something, because ever since he arrived at this castle, all he's had his eyes on, is you".

"That is ridiculous! He does not even like me. I am convinced he wishes to avenge my victory over him when I publically humiliated him in that fighting pit of his".

"Ah yes, of course" Adelais haughtily replied "Wild and adventurous Gisla. The youngest most careless princess of Frankia. Always prepared to face a challenge, never able to sit down and behave like an actual royal. Tell me little sister, how did you beat this grand warrior of his?".

Gisla sighed, looking pained "I did not fight Adelais, I simply did as Louis taught me. Taught _us_. Dodge the attacks until he was so tired, he almost fell to the floor".

"Well, that little display must have impressed Rollo greatly, for he wishes to spend his life with you. Did you sleep in his bed while you were there?".

"Enough!" Gisla snapped loudly "I will not stand idly by as you bully me. I have done everything I could to escape his abduction only to come back to an emperor who is too cowardly to fight on for his country. An emperor who rather gives up his daughter and our lands to invaders, instead of defending what is ours! I do not want to marry this animal and God help me to understand why you did, because I do not see it. But the Lord knows that I have done nothing to seduce him, and I have done everything in my power to push him away". For a moment her mind flashed back to the night where Rollo had kissed her and she did not push him away at all "Please Adelais, do not let this divide us. I love you, and it broke my heart when I heard father had promised you to him. Then when I heard it did not bother you, I was relieved, for you. But now I am scared" Gisla's voice lowered slightly as she fought the tears burning behind her eyes "I do not wish to marry, especially not an enemy, and I do not wish to go to Rouen and leave everything behind".

The anger in Adelais faded as she watched her younger sister struggle with the future their father had decided on. It came as a shock to them both and Adelais knew that Gisla had done nothing to make Rollo fall in love with her. She was not that type of woman and most certainly not that type of sister.

"Come here" Adelais quietly spoke as she put her arm around Gisla "Do not be afraid of the future, for there is nothing to be afraid of. You are brave, strong and wilful and you can face whatever challenge comes at you. And I am sure he will be respectful to you. He may seem a little brutal but there is a kindness to his eyes, do you not agree?".

It took Gisla a few seconds to let go of her sister and steady herself. She took a deep breath and wiped away a couple of tears.

"I have yet to find kindness in him" she finally replied.

Adelais chuckled softly, removing a few strands of hair behind her younger sister's ears "You are so stubborn. So headstrong when you have made up your mind".

"I am not".

Adelais chuckled again "Yes you are little sister. You have decided to dislike him and now you cannot let go of the idea. Even when you find something to like in him".

"I cannot understand why you wished to marry him Adelais, why you were so content with him".

Adelais giggled softly "The suitors I have had so far, were either old, fat or smaller than me" she explained to her younger sister "Have you seen Rollo at all? Have you looked at him? I mean, truly looked at him…" Adelais wondered with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes "He looks like… like… dear Lord, I have no words for it".

Gisla frowned agitatedly "He has a body made for murder and destruction".

Adelais bit her lips as she chuckled "The destruction of your prudence perhaps".

"Adelais!" Gisla gasped in shock as she laughed at her sister's comment nevertheless "You have been reading that book again haven't you? The book father forbade you to read? These are books for sinners. Not royalty".

"I found it in one of the maids quarters" her older sister simply shrugged it off "And trust me, if you would read it, you would not be afraid of marriage or your wedding night. There is nothing sinful about wishing to know what is to come once you are married".

Gisla blushed heavily by now. She had read several pages from it, secretly of course. It seemed to be some kind of journal… about… well, about copulation and all the different ways it could be done. It had made Gisla flush over her entire body. So after several pages she quickly hid it until her sister found it. Her sister who had not been doubtful about reading the whole of it.

* * *

"You cannot possibly expect me to do this" she looked at her father, her eyes were filled with angry tears.

"But I can. And I do. I expect you to do as I command".

"Father, how on earth could you agree to this?! Have you any idea what this will do for Adelais? When people like him are allowed to reject someone like her. Everyone will think something is wrong with her. She might be ruined because of him!".

Her father sniffed arrogantly and looked away "A suitable husband will be found for Adelais. People will soon forget about this".

Gisla shook her head in disbelief "She will have to marry… _down_ " she spoke in disgust.

"We cannot look into the future Gisla. It will work out for Adelais, I will make sure of this".

"And what of the treaty? He has signed it! He has already agreed to marry Adelais. If he goes back on his word now, it is treason by law".

"No it is not" her father stated determinedly "The treaty states that Rollo will marry a daughter of the Frankian emperor. It does not say which one".

Her mouth all but dropped to the floor in shock as she took a step back. For a moment her world dazzled around her as she realized it all at one "You did this on purpose. You did not write her name in the treaty deliberately".

"I foresaw that he wished to marry you, yes" her father blatantly admitted "The moment he entered this castle, he has searched you out. The way he looked at you… I simply knew it. I hoped that dangling Adelais in front of his eyes would pursue him. But it did not. He is smitten with you and has been from the beginning. He told me he will not respect the treaty if he cannot have you. He will not stay here, nor will he defend Frankia without you by his side".

"This is ridiculous!" Gisla cried out "He is my enemy!".

"He is our ally!" her father suddenly brawled as he stood tall in front of his daughter "And you will obey your emperor and marry him!".

She closed her eyes, one single tear escaping down her cheek as she imagined her new future. How different it would be now. All she had ever wanted was freedom. Being the youngest royal in her family and useful to her father, had gotten her that much. But now, due to some sick twist of faith everything would change.

And perhaps it was her own fault. Had she not been kind to him? Had she not spent time with him and gotten to know him? She rode with him, laughed with him and asked him about his own country. She even let him touch her when he taught her a few fighting techniques. She was curious, as she always had been. And this is what it got her.

But that was when she believed they would soon be family. When she decided to accept him for the sake of her country as well as her sister. That was when she actually saw him as an ally and a possible friend instead of the backstabber he turned out to be.

Of course she was attracted to him, very much even. Even though the confusing feelings that she felt when he was near, were new to her. But she was not daft. She had known what these feelings were even though she fought them hard, tried to ignore them as best as she could. She trusted they would disappear as soon as he was far away in Rouen. She had been ashamed of these feelings but understood them nevertheless. But just because she felt the attraction, did not mean she wished for a marriage. It did not mean she wanted to give up her freedom for some primitive earthly desire.

"Your wedding is the day after tomorrow" her father spoke harshly "You are not to leave this castle until then. And if you do anything to sabotage this treaty, I will trial you for treason without any mercy or the consideration that you are my daughter".

* * *

 **AN: I enjoy making emperor Charles a little more... cunning and relentless ;-) He is the emperor! He should have a decent backbone and be determined enough to make the right decisions for his country.**


	6. Chapter 6: Not like this

**Chapter 6: Not like this  
**

* * *

Rollo walked through the corridors that night, tired but looking forward to tomorrow when she would be his bride. He hoped that she would feel the same excitement as he did, but he was afraid that she would not. It pained him that this was the way he got his hands on her. That she did not come willingly to him. But he would not back down now. He could change her mind about him. And also about the marriage. He told himself he would take away her possible fears. He knew he could do it if only she'd give him the chance.

He halted and looked around for a moment. From time to time he could still get lost in the big castle even though he'd been here for a while now. He heard voices and he was quite sure that this was not the right corridor that lead to his sleeping chambers. As he strolled on, the voices became more clear and he recognized both the female voices by now.

He halted just before turning around the corner as he secretively peeked around it.

He was right. It was his future bride and the sister he'd rejected in order to get to her. They were conversing quietly in the Frankian language he did not yet understand. He debated himself for a moment. Turning around and finding his room would be the proper thing to do. Eaves dropping would not…

And yet the latter tempted him greatly, even though he did not understand a word they were saying.

"Are you very nervous for tomorrow little sister?" Adelais asked her younger sibling.

They were walking together through the big corridors at the west side of the castle, looking out over the river. Hand in hand, as they always used to do when one of them was troubled.

"I simply cannot believe he would do this to me".

"He had no choice, Rollo forced his hand" Adelais tried to stand up for their father. But Gisla was not speaking of the emperor.

"It is hard to grasp that tomorrow my life will be completely different. That I will have to leave you and Paris".

"Perhaps you will be very happy Gisla. And perhaps you will also enjoy your wedding night a lot more than you think you will" Adelais whispered with a devious smile.

Gisla shook her head "No I will not. Let us just hope that I will be with child soon, so I will no longer have to endure his Pagan hands on me".

"Ah!" Adelais groaned "You are so stubborn! I know he is your enemy and that he invaded our country, but you will have to marry him and lay with him. So the only way to make this more pleasant for yourself, is to enjoy it".

"How?!" Gisla scoffed "How on earth could I enjoy it?! He is Pagan! An animal! No more than a savage!".

"Little sister" Adelais halted them, turned around and reached for Gisla's shoulders "Your soon to be husband is incredibly handsome. He obviously has warm feelings for you. He respects you, he admires you and he truly wishes to marry you. Do you not believe that such a man will be passionate with you once you copulate?".

"Please Adelais " Gisla interrupted as she held up her hands "I do not wish to speak of this".

"Well, you have no choice. We _are_ speaking of it".

Gisla could not help but smile a little. Her sister was not half as modest as people believed she was. She simply did not share her true feelings with anyone but Gisla, and even she did not always know what Adelais was up to.

"The second time I was married-" Adelais started to explain "It was the most beautiful and wonderful night of my life".

Gisla threw her head back, knowing this would be along night, for her sister would not stop talking once she started a conversation about her second marriage.

Adelais had been married twice, both times ended in a disaster. Her first husband had died before the wedding night even started, death by poison at the celebration. Her second husband, a man who was kind and gentle with her, had died in battle soon after their marriage. Adelais never knew him very well, but it saddened her greatly nevertheless. He was a kind and gentle man and he had held great respect for his new wife.

And if Gisla was to believe everything Adelais had told her about him, then he was supposedly Frankia's greatest lover. Gisla tried to ignore the indecent things Adelais was telling her about her wedding night and the few nights after that.

"Even though it did hurt slightly at first, it was absolutely exhilarating to feel his skin on my own. I never expected to yearn for physical contact with my husband so much as I did after my wedding night. Every time I think back on it… his hands… his smell… his lips on my lips and as they moved over my skin… It was just-".

"Adelais" Gisla stopped her as she put one hand on her stomach "May we _please_ stop this conversation? It is making me nauseas and you are merely giving me false hope. You and Philippe loved each other deeply. I on the other hand, am being forced to marry my enemy and that is not the same. There is no romance in this, no fairy tale ending".

"I am sorry" Adelais frowned a little "I do not mean to upset you even more. I merely wish for you to experience the same happiness as I did in those nights".

"Yes, well-" Gisla sighed "God has different plans for me, or so it seems".

"Do not be so gloomy my dear sister. I know you have never wished for a marriage. But you are a survivor. You are so strong. And therefore you will adapt and you will make the most of it. I believe in you. And you are doing a wonderful thing for Frankia and for our family".

Gisla smiled meekly "You should go to bed, you are quite tired".

"So are you" Adelais chuckled.

"I will retire to my chambers soon. I need a little alone time".

Adelais smiled as she combed through Gisla's long hair and kissed her forehead "Do as you must. But remember to get enough sleep and do not lie awake worrying for the rest of your life. Because I believe it will not be as bad as you imagine it to be".

Gisla swallowed hard "Goodnight Adelais".

"Goodnight little sister".

As Adelais strolled off to find her bed, Gisla turned around and stared outside, into the darkness where she knew the water was. Into the darkness which she now believed to symbolize her future.

Was this punishment?

Had she done something incredibly wrong and was God punishing her for it?

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second, leaning against the cold wall of the corridor.

Adelais was right. She had no choice and the only way to make it better, was to adapt. Even though she was afraid of her wedding night, of the big Viking warrior who knew what went on in those nights, unlike her.

She knew a few things. For example she knew it would hurt because in order to create an heir, which was her duty after tomorrow, he would somehow enter her body. She shivered at the thought of being naked with him. He could do as he pleased after tomorrow. He could beat her, force her, he could hurt her and no one would come to her aid.

True, he did not seem to be that kind of man. But how well did she know him after all? He did not seem to be the kind of man who would force her to marry him either. And yet he had turned out to be exactly that man.

But she would adapt. She would do her duty for Frankia and that was that.

The sound of a male clearing his throat, pulled her from her thoughts. As she opened her eyes and turned around she looked straight into his face.

He cleared his throat again, not quite knowing what to say to her.

She did not give him the chance to come up with something "What do you want?" she asked him flat out.

He took a few steps closer until he stood right in front of her "I wished to know how you were".

She narrowed her eyes a little. He wished to know how she was? Seriously? How did he think she was?

"You did not go to my father" she spoke sternly without answering his questions, her voice was almost cold as ice "Does that answer your questions?".

Rollo sighed as he witnessed the disappointment mixed with anger in her eyes "I could not do it" he admitted.

Her teeth clenched together as the familiar anger boiled up once more. She wished to slap him, call him the most horrible names. But she had done that all before and nothing seemed to work. It did not push him away, if anything, it amused him and drew him closer. It was also not the way royalty ought to behave. She would not lose control like that again, especially not by his doing.

"I have met only foolish men in my life so far, but never one so vile as you Rollo" she all but spat out his Pagan name.

Rollo threw his head back as he sighed, pained by her judgement of him "I truly have no desire to hurt you princess. I simply cannot marry your sister because I do not love her. My heart belongs to another. It belongs to the woman who made me fall of the Parisian wall".

She scoffed at the word 'love'. She hated it when he spoke so openly of his feelings, leaving her to feel vulnerable, naked almost.

"You will have this political marriage. But that is all you shall have".

She intended to turn around and storm off angrily, but he pulled her arm, bringing her close as he looked intently at her with pleading eyes "Why?" he asked in a whisper "Why do you push me away? I know you do not dislike me, for when we were not yet engaged to be married, you showed me your lands and you were kind to me. You made me laugh. We spent much time together and in the stables you allowed me to come close to you. Now you wish to hate me, but you cannot. So why not choose to love me?".

She blinked, not sure what to do about his Pagan hands on her. She had never stood this close to a man before and expected to hate it due to the fact that he was Pagan. But she didn't hate it when he taught her how to fight in the stables with his hands on her, and she did not hate it now. Though it was purely physical. Her mind was still debating on whether to hate or enjoy it.

Her body had already decided.

She quickly came to her senses and inhaled sharply "To love you, would be treason. Something you would not think twice about, but not so easily committed by a princess of the blood, for I love my countrymen, especially the ones you slaughtered so mercilessly".

Rollo slowly let of her arm and sighed as he suddenly realized something "You are right, and I apologize" he spoke sincerely "In my enthusiasm to marry you, I forgot that it must be difficult for you. I did not witness you killing my people. But you did witness me as I killed yours".

Gisla was a little taken aback by his words, every time she tried to hate him, fight him or pick a fight with him he said something to calm her down and it bugged her.

"You invaded my country because you wished for something you were not born to have Northman" she hissed "Then you were given all of it! A title, land and riches! Even though you have no right to it. You were given a princess and you had the guts to ask for a different one" her eyes were blazing with fire as she summed up his sins "My sister, a princess close in line to the throne, actually desires to marry you. You cast her aside! And now people will think badly of her!".

"I fell in love with you".

"Oh stop it!" she spat out, she hated the way he made her feel when he spoke so openly of his feelings for her. It made her heart race and her mind spin in circles. As if he opened something inside of her, something she hid from the world for it was too precious and vulnerable.

"It was unconsciously done princess" he continued "But it happened".

She scoffed in disdain "Men are unconscious most of the time. You need not remind me".

Now Rollo chuckled, amused by her sharp tongue and the way she served him of retort.

He suddenly reached for her arm and pulled her flush against her "I am not blind princess. I know you feel the same".

She narrowed her eyes but did not move away from him "You know nothing of my feelings".

He smirked lustfully as he brought his face dangerously close to her lips "But I know of your desires and the feeling of your skin on my skin".

She tensed and narrowed her eyes as he bluntly spoke of her weakest moment. The night she had kissed him back and showed her true feeling even though he was the betrothed to her sister and she did not wish for a marriage for herself. The night which was most likely the cause of all of this.

"I think you are a dangerous man" she hissed "And I do not want you".

He flinched, slightly hurt by her comment even though he knew in his heart she was lying to push him away.

"The world is a dangerous place" he spoke softly "And one day, you will wish you had someone like me to protect you from it".

Gisla stormed off without waiting for his reply, she had no desire to speak with this brute any longer, nor did she think it wise for her treacherous body to be in his presence any longer. He was the first man she ever met who made her feel torn. Her mind, body and soul all in a different place when it came to him.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was strange to him. It seemed that there was no real joy or celebration in it. Which was abnormal since a wedding was supposed to be exactly that: joy, happiness, love and celebrations. Had they been in his country, there would've been festivities. Music, great fires and the guests would dance around them. However, this Frankian wedding custom looked more like a funeral than a wedding in Rollo's perspective.

He tapped his foot nervously as he waited for his bride. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Although now would be a little too late to change his mind and let her go. Besides he did not want to let her go. Ever since he had first seen her, he simply had to have her and he was certain she felt the connection between them.

He was standing at the altar, looking at the priest or bishop or whatever this man in white was. Sinric stood to his left to translate whatever needed translation.

The slow and harmonizing sounds of the choir announced the coming of his soon to be wife and as he turned around, he could hardly believe his eyes. She looked more beautiful than he had ever imagined in her white and golden dress with her little crown on top.

The sight of her strolling towards the altar made it all the more real. He suddenly realized this would actually happen. She would actually become his bride and his heart all but slammed against his chest.

She did not look at him but instead focused on the bishop in front of the altar.

Suddenly Sinric told him to kneel and he did. As Rollo looked to the side he watched her kneel as well with an expression on her face as if she'd just been sentenced to death.

He sighed and groaned quietly. It pained him to see how displeased she was with their union even though he was so certain he could make her happier than any man from her own country could.

The priest spoke several words in a language that was strange to him and Sinric could not translate it either. He would ask his wife later on. She probably knew what was being said.

 _His wife_.

The rest of the ceremony was as boring as the beginning. There were no celebrations afterwards or big fires with festivities. But it did not matter to Rollo. He would soon grow accustomed to their traditions and for now he simply wanted to enjoy marital life with his new wife.

He was more than happy to retire to their room to make the marriage official. Although once they were there, he struggled. Something held him back, made him feel uncomfortable around her. And that something was her attitude.

What was he to do with a bride who was unwilling to marry him and possibly unwilling to sleep with him?

To force her would be a bad start of any marriage. It may scare her into submission but he did not wish to scare her. Besides, he had no desire to force her either. She was small and seemed so fragile. He wanted to care for her, bring her happiness and protect her from the world.

These feelings were new to him. And as she stood in front of him in their sleeping chambers that night, he truly had no idea how to deal with this situation.

It was his right as her husband, he tried to remind himself.

Perhaps she would like it. He was sure he could convince her. He knew of the female body, he was experienced. He could make her feel things she never even dreamed of. He could make her cry out in pleasure, he knew that.

But as he looked at her now, he wondered if he could do all that with her in this current state.

It was as if she was made of stone, or perhaps a frozen pillar.

He moved over to her slowly. She did not move an inch, staring past him, eyes focused on the wall.

His hands slowly cupped her face. She closed her eyes, a small tear leaving her eyes.

Tears of joy? That was what the priest had told him at the altar. But he knew better. She was afraid.

"Gisla" his voice a mere whisper as her eyes opened up and looked at him determinedly "I will not hurt you".

She did not reply. Instead she swallowed hard.

Rollo moved a few strands of her hair back before he placed his warm lips onto hers.

She did not kiss him back, not this time. She did not even react.

He did not understand. Back at home there were many women who'd wanted to marry him. Or have sex with him outside any marital bond.

But she was not like any of them.

Rollo moved his hands from her face, down her neckline and onto the her robes. He slowly undid the lace as he moved the robes over her shoulder.

She closed her eyes again as she felt the material falling of her.

He looked her over once more, wearing nothing more but a thin night shift. She was so beautiful, even without seeing her fully naked he knew this.

Gisla felt no shame of her body. This was how God had made her, and if Rollo planned on undressing her, then that was up to him after all. She was now his possession and he could do with her as he pleased.

It pained him to see how nervous she was. How reluctant and possibly unwilling to lay with him.

He decided to take off his shirt first. Perhaps it would calm her.

Once it was discarded he moved in on her again. His hands slowly caressing her neckline. He could not help but wonder how it would feel to have her beneath him. Squealing, squirming and crying out in pleasure while he moved inside her beautiful body. The way her hot skin would feel against his as he made her limbs tremble with aching pleasure, kissing her on every square inch of her beautiful young body.

His cock hardened at the thought.

He reached for her left hand and placed it on his naked chest as he tried to kiss her again. There was still no response and he wondered where her true self had gone. The woman who had kissed him back with such fire that night in the castle gardens. A forbidden kiss according to her, but that did not make him enjoy it any less.

Rollo exhaled slowly as he took a step back to look at her.

She reminded him very much of a scared deer after a hunt, too afraid to run away but also knowing what was next. She was trembling all over her little body, her tear filled eyes gazing into the void as if she tried to imagine she was not in this room with him. Possibly hoping for him to get it over with.

He closed his eyes as he inhaled slowly "Not like this" he finally said as he let go of her.

Her sad eyes suddenly looked up, meeting his as she finally opened her mouth "It would be easier if you would simply get it done. Stop pretending there is any romantic adornment to this. It is our duty to create an heir, and that is that".

He shook his head at her, a pained look on his face "Our duty?" he seriously wondered. It pained him to hear her use such terms.

"Yes" she answered him determinedly "It is our duty to have a child. To secure our position in Rouen".

He scoffed in disbelief as he moved within an inch of her, his breath caressing her soft face "It is not duty that makes me wish for a child. And it is not duty which makes me want to sleep with you".

Gisla had no idea how to react to his words. All she knew was that it made her heart jump through her chest and her body was in a different place than her mind which did not make things any easier.

"I do not want it like this" he grumbled "Not like this".

For a mere second she looked at him. The she walked over to the bed. Since he was not willing to perform his duty, she may as well go to sleep.

Rollo sighed as he followed her, laying down on the other side of the bed.

He stared at the ceiling. She spoke of duty and the creation of an heir to secure their position in Rouen. He was thinking more down the lines of creating a family out of love and because it would bring them happiness. He truly wanted her, more than anything he'd ever wanted. But even more, he wanted for _her_ to want _him_. To reach back and touch him, like the night she returned his kiss.

Not the way she just stood in front of him, shaking and tears burning behind her eyes because her culture made her believe she had to let him take her. As if she was nothing more than an object for him to do with as he pleased. She was a princess, and thus he would treat her as such. She was also very young and possibly unknowing of what went on between a man and woman. Scaring her on her wedding night by performing this so called duty, was not the start he had in mind for their marriage.

"I will wait until you are ready" he whispered into the darkness of their room.

"As you wish" she whispered as she narrowed her eyes at him, part of her feeling rejected "But I may never let you touch me willingly".

Rollo turned away from her on the bed as he smiled secretively, thinking of the night that he kissed her and she did not deny him her lips either "You already did, once" he whispered as he closed his eyes, a small smile still playing around his lips. 

* * *

**AN: I need a little bit more time for the next chapter because I have a few little writer blocks that I need to fight :-(**


	7. Chapter 7: Is it precious to you?

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I have been quite busy with work and such. But there is good news! Next week I will be operated on *good times*, and I will be home for a few days, so I hope to be writing more then! :-D**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Is it precious to you?  
**

* * *

Once they were in Rouen, Rollo hoped that things would take a turn for the better.

But their marriage made no progress what so ever.

The first night in their own castle, Gisla angrily left their sleeping chambers in search for a guest room. Since Rollo had no desire to touch her unless she came to him willingly, and she refused to give into the psychical attraction, she saw no point in sleeping next to her husband who just took up a large part of the bed as he slept way too peacefully.

Although after one restless night in a guest room, Gisla already changed her mind. She did not wish for her people to see that she and her husband were divided. And why did she have to leave anyway? _He_ was the invader. He should be the one to leave. Not the other way around.

So without saying a word, she entered their bedroom that second night, refusing to make eye contact with him. Gisla felt a little silly for leaving their room so angrily the other night, only to return to it this night.

But of course Rollo could not keep his big mouth shut about the subject…

He smirked widely as he strolled towards her "To what do I owe this pleasure your grace?" he mischievously joked at her.

Gisla crossed her arms and turned around, her eyes shooting daggers at him as she haughtily held her head up.

"These are my chambers Northman. And if my presence offends you, feel free to leave the room. Also, feel free to annul our marriage and leave the country".

She immediately regretted her words and wished she could have bitten her tongue. She wondered when the big Viking warrior would have enough of her spiteful attitude. When would he decide she needed to learn to behave? When would he lay his hands on her in order to get her in line? And did she truly wish to push him that far?

But Rollo was a lot more patient than she gave him credit for and he could not help but be amused by her banter.

He chuckled as he looked her over "I am curious to know what your problem is with a marriage to me. You are a royal. You have nothing to complain about".

She inhaled sharply as she narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he portray her as some spoiled brat. She had given her life to this country and never asked anything in return. Every day she was up at the crack of dawn to do her duty and more.

"I will tell you what my problem is" she hissed "This! All of this!" she gestured around furiously "It should all have been mine. This is _my_ land, _my_ house, _my_ horses, _my_ dogs, _my_ soldiers and _my_ life! But somehow… because I'm just a woman… it now all belongs to you. Including me" she clenched her fists as she continued "This should have been my birth right. But you decided to barge in and take it from me. _That_ is my problem. Everything that should be mine, is now yours. Had I been born your slave I would have as many rights as I have now".

"I am getting the feeling you do not appreciate being married to me" Rollo joked as he laughed at his own joke.

Gisla scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She did not find it amusing at all. And who laughs at his own jokes anyway?

"The emperor, my father, has two daughters" she spoke dangerously slow as she continued to glare at him "And only one of them was supposed to be married off. And that one, was never me Northman".

Rollo sighed as he ran both hands through his hair, doubting his decisions once more. He was not yet familiar with their Christian customs and traditions, but Sinric had explained to him that royal marriages were often political. Adelais' marriage to him would have been political, that was simply the way things were done. But the emperor never planned on parting with his youngest daughter, and everyone knew it.

Again, he wondered if taking the girl on as his wife had been the right decision. He knew no one had asked her what she wanted, neither had he. He knew she was forced by her father.

He moved a little closer to her, reaching for her hand which she surprisingly did not retract "I need you here in Rouen with me Gisla. The people will not simply accept me, we both know this. I need you not only as a strategic and diplomatic pawn in some game. I need you because you are smart and I wish to protect you and-"

"I do not care that the lands belong to you Rollo" her voice was softer now as she interrupted him, a painful look in her beautiful but sad eyes "I do not care that my possessions are now yours and that even my dogs belong to you. But all I had for myself, was my freedom. And you took that from me without even asking what I wanted".

He diverted his eyes to the ground for a moment, truly considering how much pain he'd caused this young woman who deserved much more than to be forced into any marriage. But he had been so convinced that he could change her mind, so smug as she called it. He knew he could win her heart if she'd give him the chance. Though perhaps his actions had been so despicable, the Gods decided to punish him with a loveless marriage.

"So then why are you here?" he finally asked, remorse and frustration dominating his voice as he let go of her small hand.

Her posture changed as she straightened her back "I am no longer sleeping anywhere but my own bed" she sternly replied "Rouen is my city, my home and this" she spoke determinedly as she pointed at their bed "This is _my_ bed. And I will not abandon what is mine just because you are in it. That rule applies to my country, but also to my chambers. And if you are offended by it, you can go to a guest room".

A slow smile played around his lips, growing bigger and bigger with every word she spoke as he realized she would sleep in their bed from now on. "Fine with me" he finally stated.

Rollo did not care why or how she returned to their bed, as long as she was in it. And if pride and anger did the trick, he would not try and change that.

Eventually she would give into the desire that grew stronger every day, he was sure of it. Sure, he was overconfident and smug about it, but he was also right. He knew she was attracted to him and eventually she would yield. And then he would finally show her what marriage could truly be like. Not some political game to be played by two people who have no desire to be together.

But a passionate connection between lovers who have no desire to be apart.

* * *

Soon after that, Rollo gave up on trying to seduce her. He would not sleep with her out of duty and he would definitely not take her against her will. She would have to come to him willingly and until she did, he would focus on ruling his new lands.

Which fortunately kept him busy enough. The next couple of weeks he trained the Frankian soldiers who quickly came to respect the Viking warrior for his battle skills. Within no time he taught them how to form a decent shield wall existing out of several layers.

Rollo also installed some of his own Northmen as chieftains and he came up with several ideas how to keep the Viking ships away from shore, destroying them before they could sail up the river Seine. Making sure his brother would not enter Frankia so easily again.

Gisla had to admit she was impressed with him for doing so. Also, she was surprised that he often came to her for advice. She knew the people in Rouen. She knew who was the best blacksmith, who could built the most complex constructions and which noble he would be wise to keep an eye on. She was the bridge between him and the Frankians living in Rouen.

One time she secretly watched him as two children ran around him, making him laugh. It had been accidental. She was making her way over to the stables and just as she wanted to cross the court yard, she saw him. The sight had been so gentle and tender, she had to blink several times before believing what her eyes were witnessing. A boy and a girl running around him, crying out in laughter, no older than six or seven. He'd picked both of them up under his arms and ran with them across the yard as they roared in laughter. Once he'd put them down, he swiftly turned around, catching her staring at him. Gisla shook her head and quickly went on with her business, not exactly remembering what she was going to the stables for. Rollo had smirked when he caught his wife watching him in secret.

And every night they went to bed late, finding each other in their joined sleeping chambers after a long and exhausting day. And every night was as awkward as the one before. They hardly said a word to one another except for conversations about their city, politics and how to defend what was theirs.

Sometimes Gisla wondered when Rollo would get sick of waiting for her. When would he decide that it was his right as her husband to take her? When would he give up on being patient with her and simply tear away her night shift in order to claim what was rightfully his? When would he stop caring whether or not she willingly married him?

But every night he was sound asleep next to her as she lay awake for a while. Staring into the darkness, listening to his soft snoring. She thought of the incident in the court yard today. How she saw him play with the children. They were Frankian children. She smiled a little. Children did not judge. They just followed their instincts. And apparently their instincts had told them the big Viking warrior could be trusted.  
 **  
**A few weeks after their arrival in Rouen, he called her up on the wall one afternoon.

At first she'd been offended by it. How dare he summon her through a servant to see him? If he needed her for something, he could ask her personally. She was not his dog.

As she climbed the stairs towards the highest part on the wall, she pulled her cloak tightly around her. It was almost winter and the weather became colder every day. Though she did not mind the cold very much. As a matter of fact, she quite liked it when the snow would fall and everything was beautifully decorated in white.

"You summoned me?" she spoke between clenched teeth once she was up on the wall, looking at his broad back.

He turned around, a concerned look on his face as he gestured her towards him "Come, I wish to show you something".

Something stirred inside her stomach, the look on his face showed her this was serious.

"Look" he pointed towards the Northwest of their lands. Across a wide stretched field stood a group of men. Quite a big group.

Gisla frowned "Who are they?".

"My people" Rollo answered "Or well… not anymore".

"They are from the North? From your country? How could they be here so fast? And in winter?".

"When I decided to take your father's offer, some of my men did not agree and decided to return to Kattegat. It seems they have not actually returned".

Gisla swallowed hard as she stared at the group on the other side of the field "It is quite a big group Rollo".

He chuckled "Quite a lot did not agree".

Her stomach turned "Why are they here?".

"Look at the banner".

She narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward a little. She could not make out any of the men, but she could clearly see that the one in front was carrying a black banner with a green raven on it.

"That is my brother's banner. They are declaring war" Rollo spoke determinedly "Revenge. Because I betrayed them".

"Oh God" Gisla gasped a little in shock "What shall we do?".

Rollo inhaled slowly but had already decided what to do.

"We fight them" he spoke determinedly "I will end this instantly".

Gisla frowned "Are they even here to fight?".

"No" Rollo said sternly "They are simply here to make a threat. To let me know that they have not forgotten my treason and that they will come back for revenge".

"Then perhaps-".

"No" he interrupted her as he turned around and looked at her intently "I will send a message. That I will cut down anything and anyone who threatens us".

Rollo determinedly turned around, already making his way down the stairs, shouting commands to get ready for battle.

Gisla hurriedly followed him and grasped for his hand. He halted, turned around and looked at her on the middle of the stairs.

She swallowed hard, feeling a little silly for grabbing his hand without really knowing what for and why she halted him in the first place.

"Be careful" she murmured softly "With your life".

"Why?" Rollo chuckled teasingly "Is it precious to you?".

She could only just repress a sigh. Did he truly think this was a good time to tease her about her feelings?

"Yes. It is" she said most seriously before letting go of his hand.


	8. Chapter 8: I need more sleep

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had an operation, then my awesome boyfriend took some days off to care for me. But I cannot write about Rollo and Gisla with my actual beloved around lol.  
**

* * *

"Sinric" Gisla halted the wanderer "Have you seen my husband?".

"He went to the guest room next your sleeping chambers your grace".

Gisla frowned "Why?". She felt a slight pang of jealousy, why did Rollo not wish to sleep next to her any longer? Right before the battle, she had all but admitted to him that she did not loath him. She had told him that his life was precious to her. Never before had she been so honest about these feelings which confused her.

"He did not wish to keep you awake or soil your bed with his blood" Sinric explained.

"But" Gisla stammered, a little worried now "He said he was not hurt. He said it were mere scratches that the enemy Northmen inflicted upon him".

Sinric flushed "He most likely did not wish to worry you".

Gisla's eyes widened "So he _is_ hurt?".

The wanderer shrugged nervously "The duke can take a lot of pain your grace. He is not hurt by his own standards. But yes, he is wounded".

Gisla hurried off without listening to another word the wanderer said.

The battle had been swift and none of the enemy Northmen were able to penetrate or even come close to their castle in Rouen. Once Rollo and his men returned, Gisla had some trouble finding the right words. She had witnessed the battle from up on the castle walls and tried to keep a close eye on her husband. Praying to her God that no harm would befall him.

As she witnessed the battle she realized it was mainly thanks to Rollo that Rouen had been ready for an attack like this in such an early stage after their arrival. She was surprised that he actually decided to defend it. That it was not some scheme to bring in more Northmen and raid Frankia together with his actual people.

No. He fiercely defended what was his and as Gisla watched him return, she was a little ashamed for doubting him in the first place. She felt thankful for his safe return and realized even more how her prejudice against him started to crumble around her, as did her pride and anger.

Softly she knocked on the door, feeling a little out of place. Almost as if she had no business seeking out her own husband to see how he was after the battle. Then again, she had created that atmosphere between them herself. And his patience and understanding of her snarky attitude, did nothing to make the guilt disappear.

He looked up, eyes full of surprise when he saw it was her. She smiled a little awkwardly, shyly almost. She understood his surprise, after all that had been said and done between them, she hardly expected a warm welcome from him. And after what he'd done for her and her country today, that was exactly what gnawed her conscious. Even though she never gave him the chance to prove himself, everything that he said and did, proved that he was different from the men she'd known so far. He was not a fool and he was true to his word.

As she walked into the room, she noticed he was trying to clean his wounds. As she moved a little closer, she saw one particular wound on his back which was relatively deep. It was still bleeding and he could hardly reach it. He flinched in pain as he tried nevertheless but without success.

Was this Rollo's definition of 'not hurt'?

She sighed as she shook her head. Without saying a word she took the cloth from his hand, sat behind him and carefully started to clean the wound.

"This wound is very deep" she finally broke the silence between them "You will keep tearing it unless you bandage it".

"I prefer that _you_ bandage it".

His dark voice sent shivers down her spine. She blushed a little as she reached for the clean bandages on the cabinet "Hold this". She reached for the ointment and carefully applied some of it on the big gash on his back. She expected him to at least flinch at the pain, but he made no sound.

Rollo closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, her touch was very gentle. Her little fingertips tickled his rough skin, carefully rubbing on the ointment. He hardly felt the pain under the pleasant touch of her small hands. If this was what it took for her to touch him, he would definitely consider hiring some bandits to attack him from time to time.

Once she was done, she got off the bed and took the bandages from his hand. She slowly wrapped them around his core as she stood between his legs, trying hard to avoid his piercing gaze.

"There" she announced that she was done after some time "You should be able to ride tomorrow if you leave this on".

She picked up another piece of cloth from the bowl with water. His face was covered in blood. Gisla slowly cleaned it, her left hand holding onto the side of his head as her right hand made its way across his face. Eventually she ended up next to his lips. She swallowed hard as he looked at her intensely. There was a cut next to his lip and it was swollen. Someone probably managed to punch him in the jaw.

Someone who was most likely dead by now.

She slowly moved the wet cloth over his slightly swollen lip, wiping off the last bit of blood. Curiosity pulled her left hand closer to his lips, softly moving her fingers over his lower lip, hardly touching it and yet touching it just enough to make his heart slam against his ribs.

"Thank you" she said as she stared back at him, quickly withdrawing her hand "For what you did for Frankia today".

"I did not do it for Frankia" he instantly replied, his brown eyes piercing into hers "I did it for you. For us".

Gisla inhaled sharply as she awkwardly looked away, not sure how to reply to such an open confession. It was all good and well to confess her feelings before her husband entered the battlefield, but now it was vulnerability that held her back.

She lingered a little, fully aware of how close they were standing but not yet ready to move away from him. Had it been anyone else, she would've never behaved this way. And even though this was unfamiliar to her, this man was her husband. Therefore if she wished to stand close to him, in between his legs while he sat down on the bed, then there was nothing wrong with that.

"Did you need me for something?" he asked once he noticed she would not reciprocate his honest confession and wondering why she came to look for him in the first place.

She gave him a confused look.

"Because you came in here I mean" he explained quickly.

"Oh… uhm" she coughed softly, the magic moment broken by now "No I, uhm" she stammered, a little unsure of herself, not knowing how to say this "I came to thank you for what you did today and… also…. To see how you were".

"I am fine" he replied rather shortly "Thank you for your help".

Gisla sighed, a pained expression dominating her soft features as she broke the eye contact for a second. Rollo wondered what she was still doing here. If she had no desire to be with him, than he did not wish to be tempted by her either. And the temptation was great as she stood this close to him.

"Rollo…" she took a deep breath before asking of him what she most wanted to know "I know you wish to sleep here in the guest room but… I was wondering if perhaps you would stay with me tonight".

His eyes shot up again "Because you are afraid to sleep alone after the attack or because you wish for my company?" his question was prompt and sounded more brisk than he'd meant it to be.

Gisla gathered her courage "What if I felt both those things?" she almost whispered "Would you still come?".

Rollo smiled a little grimly as he looked into her eyes, searching for some kind of ulterior motive. But there was none. She was sincere and pure, as he'd known from the beginning when he met her. She smiled a little as she gazed back at him. He liked it when she smiled, lately it seemed to be a rare occasion. But this time she actually smiled, genuinely and for him.

"Of course I would" he finally replied. He looked at her with pleading eyes "I know I have forced you into this marriage Gisla, but I like to believe that one day you will look past that so that we can at least be friends".

As he spoke the words, he noticed he was a little out of breath.

Her soft smile disappeared slowly, but she continued to look at him. The thumping of his heart so loud and clear, he swore she could hear it. As her smile disappeared, he believed the intense moment to be over, the spell between them broken. But her smile made room for something else. Something in her eyes that he could hardly believe to be there.

 _Desire._

She leaned even closer into him as she placed both her soft hands on the side of his face. When her lips touched his, the mere stroke of them set every limb inside of him on fire.

"I do not want to be friends" she breathed against his warm lips.

When he realized what she was doing, he kissed her back with such force and passion, that for a moment he was afraid she would stop him. Afraid she would reject him and come to her senses about the man she was kissing.

But as she pressed her warm body against him, he soon realized his fear was unfounded. He wrapped both his arms around her as he pressed her against him. His lips claiming hers with great intensity.

This was the same woman he'd secretly kissed that night in the castle garden before they were married. Her lips told the story of her true nature, passionate and sensually reciprocating his kiss as he held her in his arms.

He swiftly turned her around, her body still tightly pressed against him, his lips never leaving hers as he laid her down on the bed. Her nightgown partially fell down, revealing the bare flesh of her shoulder. His hands roamed her body, feeling every part of her as his lips moved over her mouth and down her neckline. Gisla gasped for air, his lips on her neck causing a significant rise in temperature.

Inevitable moans were forced over her lips as her head spun in circles. This thing that husbands and wives did at night, she thought, could not possibly be so horrid when it had such a promising start.

Rollo broke the kiss as he gazed down on her. His eyes were burning through her as his hand unlaced the front of her dress, swiftly pulling the cords. She felt something hard pressing against the inside of her thighs. A nervous feeling swelled in her stomach as she realized how she would be naked with him. How he would enter her body in order to copulate with her.

Rollo noticed the slight change in her "You are my wife" he broke the heavy silence between them "No need to be afraid".

His lips found her neck once more, causing each last feeling of fear or doubt to leave her body instantly. When his hands pulled the last laces of her dress, her own hands ran slowly up and down his chest. Once he removed the dress carefully, she was already too aroused to even feel remotely shy about it. Unconsciously her body was aching to feel him, yearning for his body to collide with hers.

When he carefully entered her, the pain was inevitable. She cringed underneath him. Rollo kissed her face, desperately trying to keep his promise of never hurting her even though he knew that after this time, it would never be uncomfortable for her again. He would make sure of that. His kiss deepened as she relaxed around him. The sharp pain of her husband entering her, dimmed quickly. Leaving only room for pleasure and undeniable longing for one another.

Her legs clamped around him instinctively as she moved with him, urging him on, her body begging him never to stop. With every thrust she felt him deeper inside her core.

He groaned against her lips as he moved with increasing pace. Rollo grabbed both her hands with one hand, bringing them above her head as he kissed her wildly. There was nothing she could do against the strength of his passion. Nor had she any desire to resist him.

Tantalizingly slow, he pulled back from her. And when he swiftly and suddenly plunged back inside, she could not supress a gasp for air. Gisla moved with him, pressing herself against him with everything she had. She closed her eyes, finally able to relax. Her body instinctively took over, her senses guiding her.

It was exactly what she needed.

Complete surrender.

* * *

His eyes slowly roamed her half naked body, only partially wrapped in the covers. Most of them had fallen of last night, somewhere between the third and the fifth time they made love. Her slender legs were bare, he eyed them lustfully, reminiscing over last night and how her legs had entangled him over and over again. Now he wondered if she could ride well enough with the little sleep she'd had. The luscious curves of her hips were slightly covered in white linen, tempting him, teasing him, begging him to take her hips in his hands while he rocked into them.

His eyes moved up again, scanning another naked part of her where there were no sheets to hide her away from his heated gaze. He watched as her chest slightly rose and fell with each breath she took. She was lying on her side, her arms underneath the pillows and her face. Her hair sprawled out around her. Still sleeping peacefully, half of her beautiful face tucked away into the pillows.

He wondered if she understood how beautiful she was. Her flexuous curves, the creamy velvet skin, her soft face that he wished to caress for endless moments on. Perhaps she thought this was what every woman looked like. But he knew for a fact that was not true. His eyes grazed her slender arms, her hands that were a mite smaller than his. Those arms had often pulled him closer last night, almost desperately so her mouth could close around his again. How different from her usual behaviour he thought, when she tested his patience with her sharp tongue.

But not last night. No. Last night was far from that. Last night her hands had roamed his body as passionately as he had done with hers. Her nails raked down his back as he brought her higher and higher with every thrust. Her arms had entangled him. Pressed him closer to her heat. Her hands had grabbed into his hair, greedily wandered over his chest, along his arms and onto his face as she reciprocated his searing kisses. And sometimes when they made eye contact in between, she'd smiled at him, tenderly smiled at him.

He knew she was a virgin before she gave herself to him. He had felt it when he entered her and when he saw her beautiful face grimace in pain when he filled her entirely. And yet her touches were bold and her passion and lust as immense as his own.

He felt himself harden underneath the covers as he thought about all of it. He was sure at some point that her body had driven him to the edge of insanity.

He leaned forward into her sleeping form, pressing a kiss onto her neck, just beneath her right ear. A soft moan instantly escaped her lips. It tickled and her heart instantly beat faster as she woke. The feel of his lips onto her neck and the covers around her naked body made her remember everything.

A small smile crept to her lips as she tried to hide her face in the pillows.

"It is cold" she murmured softly.

Rollo smirked as he pressed her little body against him and pulled the covers over them.

He leaned back into the pillows, closing his eyes as he listened to her steady breathing. He wished he could just spend the day in bed with her.

She shifted a little, curling up to him as her head rested against his chest.

Gisla groaned in exhaustion "I need more sleep".

Rollo chuckled softly as he looked down at his wife. His hand slowly combed through her long hair "I assume that we have come to a truce then?" he teased her "That we are no longer enemies and that you have forgiven me for forcing you into this marriage?".

 _Wrong move._

The room temperature dropped significantly as Gisla moved up from his chest, wrapped the sheets around her and walked away from their bed.

She sighed as she sat down in front of her mirror, picking up the golden brush for her hair. It was too early to call for a servant. Also, she did not wish to see anyone right now.

Rollo sighed and closed his eyes. He had obviously said something wrong.

"No" she finally said, rather bitterly "I have not forgiven you for this marriage".

Her back was turned towards him as she brushed through her hair. It was true, she had enjoyed last night immensely. And she had some very strong feelings for her husband which she had never experienced before. But he was still the same man who had ruined her sister's reputation out of selfishness. Something she would have never done.

And she hated to admit it, but she felt happiness when she thought about her marriage now. Which shamed her since her marriage was the sole reason for her beloved sister's reputation.

She wondered if Adelais would ever be married, since she actually desired to be married again.

"Is it because I was not born a prince?" he suddenly asked "Does that bother you? Do you feel that I am beneath you? Is that your objection to me?".

Gisla chuckled a little, anger leaving her body as she turned around to look at him. When their eyes met Rollo realized that she was not as snobbish as he sometimes liked to believe. She had the kindest eyes and she finally smiled at him the way he wanted her to, shaking her head lightly, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No Rollo" she said, her chuckle turning into a sad smile as she thought of her sister "It is the idea that you may have forever ruined the happiness of my sister whom I love with all I have. That is my objection to you".

"How?" he wondered "How is her happiness ruined? She would not have been happy with me, nor I with her".

"People will think there is something wrong with her Rollo" Gisla patiently explained to him "She will have to marry down. Adelais cares for her position and people will now gossip behind her back. They will wonder why this strange man from the North did not want to marry a princess close in line to the throne. They will wonder what is wrong with her. It will bring her unhappiness and possibly ruin".

"Is that your only objection to me?" he asked once more.

She frowned a little. Was it not enough? She loved Adelais with all she had. This man may confuse her body and mind, make her experience unbelievable things inside their bedroom, but her love for Adelais would forever be unmoved.

"Because if it is-" he continued rather smugly "Then I feel that we shall be very happy".

She still looked at him "I do not understand".

"I have little knowledge of your strange customs Gisla. But I am not blind to the conventions of men. So I started a little rumor before we left Paris".

She frowned, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"I have told all my men that your sister changed her mind and had no desire to marry me. I trusted them to spread this around the maids they slept with, and they did. I also added that your father did not wish to hand her to me and instead he parted with you, making you quite the martyr. I think by now this gossip is spreading like wildfire throughout the streets of your beloved city. It may have even reached Rouen sooner than we did".

Her eyes were wide by now, still looking directly at him as she waited for him to tell her that he was joking. He had no reason to do this for her or her sister. He hardly knew them, they were not 'his' people and as a husband he could practically do with her as he wanted. There was no reason to treat her with such kindness. No reason to care for her happiness.

Except for the reason he always claimed why he married her. The reason she often patronized: the simple fact that he loved her and that he wished for her to reciprocate his feelings.

"I- I- I- do not know what to say" she stammered a little.

"See it as an apology. See it as… me paying you back for what I took from you".

Gisla leaned back against the table carefully, she needed a moment to take it all in.

This was the kindest and by far the most selfless thing anyone had ever done for her.

Rollo walked over to her with the same smug grin on his face, extremely pleased that he was the cause of her being overwhelmed right now.

"I assume that this open mouth of yours is an invitation" he said before her reached around her waist and claimed her lips with his own, pulling her into a searing kiss. 

* * *

**AN: So this is the end. Like I said at the beginning, this was always supposed to be a short story because I had a few more ideas. And now I am out of ideas.** **I may add an epilogue at some point, probably after Vikings Season 4 has already started.**

 **Thank you for reading this and enjoying it. I enjoyed writing it and all the positive feedback has been amazing. Thank you so much guys!**

 **Now... let's get ready for SEASON 4!**


End file.
